Tired of Lies
by Ryoma'sBiased
Summary: They say dating the one you love is heaven,but why did Ryoma feel its hurt? He dont want to fall in love again but still,he did.But he was crushed and crushed all over.What will he do? OT3 YukiFujiRyo
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:None of the Prince of Tennis's character is mine..They belong to ...well,you know ..**

 **PAIRING:Y** **ukiFujiRyo**

Seems like I am addicted to this threesome..What can I do.They are so irresistable( at least for me )..Maybe they will be a bit OOC ..

...O...

"What are you talking about,Tezuka?"Fuji's eyes was opened revealing his blue orbs.His voice clearly showing that he was hurt.

"You heard me Fuji.I love someone else and I want you to stop going after me"Tezuka said looking sternly at Fuji.

"Why are you doing this to me?You know I love you.And I have been for years.How can you do this to me?"Fuji's voice trembled.His tears was threatening to fall.It was just them in the clubroom after practice ended and everyone else have gone home.That's what they thought,at least.

"As far as I remember,I've been rejecting you for years.I never love you and I'm telling you to stop liking me.Stop hurting yourself"Tezuka sigh picking up his bag.

"No!You're lying.You're just saying that to stop me.If you can't fall in love with me even after all the years we've been together,you will never fall in love with someone else!"Fuji lose his cool.He start to tear up.

"I can and I'm asking you to stop or you'll just hurt yourself more.I can't love you and I will never love you.Open up to someone else,Fuji.We're never meant to be.You should listen to your nee-san's advice"Tezuka walk towards the door.Fuji watch him walk away in tears.

"Lock up when you leave"Tezuka said one last time before closing the door.Fuji crumble up on the floor sobbing furiously.He can't believe the one he love the most for years just told him that he love someone else.

He have been pinning over Tezuka since their third year in junior high.Now they're in third year of senior high which means it have been 3 years since he started courting the stoic boy and have been rejected every time.But he is _Fuji Syuusuke_.A _Fuji Syuusuke_ never give up easily.

"There is no use for you to cry your heart out here,Fuji sempai"a voice startled him.He turn to see Ryoma leaning against the wall near the showers stall with just a towel around his waist.If he's not in his current state,Fuji would surely have admired his kouhai's creamy skin.But in his current state,Fuji cant even think about anything else.

"Echizen.I thought everyone had left"Fuji said in hoarse voice but he didnt make any move of lifting himself from the floor.Ryoma sigh audibly before went to his locker and dress up his school uniform.

"I thought I might take a shower before going back"he finally said packing his bag.

"So,its means you heard us"Fuji didnt look up while Ryoma leans against his locker crossing his arms on his chest looking down at him.

"Everything"he simply said.

Fuji felt his tears start to flow down again.He sobs quietly trying to hide his tears from Ryoma's line of sight.But this is Echizen Ryoma we're talking about.His sight can make the fastest comet to have the shame to pass his vision.He sigh before he walk toward Fuji.Lowering himself,he pull Fuji's trembling body to his embrace.He didnt say anything,just running his palm on Fuji's back soothing him.Fuji bury his face in Ryoma's chest and snake his arm around Ryoma.

After a while,Fuji stop crying but still didnt distangle himself from Ryoma.

"Sempai?"Ryoma tried to pried away but Fuji just tightened his hold.

"Please.Please stay like this for a while"he said making the first year sigh slowly and have his arm around him too.Ryoma was completely sitted on the floor by the time.

"Does love always hurt like this?"suddenly Fuji spoke shocking Ryoma a bit.

"For me,I would say yes.Whether it spoken or unspoken,whether they know or not,if they dont feel the same,its hurt just the same.A lot"Ryoma said and Fuji laugh softly.

"You talk like you have experienced it"he said interwining his own fingers on Ryoma's back.Ryoma smile a bitter smile without Fuji seeing it.

"I am.I love him for years too.But the difference between us is,he didnt even know I love him.Or precisely,he never turn to me,look at me.He's busy with his own love life"this time it was Ryoma who start sobbing.

"Echizen"Fuji tried to lift up his head to look at Ryoma's face but Ryoma tightened his hold preventing him.

"At least sempai are better.Been rejected after confessing is a lot better than rejected even before you can confess.Rejected just when you confess is better than rejected everytime you see him by his behaviour.Everytime I see him,his smile always told me that I stand no chance at all.His smile only directed to the person he love"Ryoma continue ranting.

"Oi Echizen"Fuji tried to push Ryoma away but failed since Ryoma's hold just get tighter by each word.Ryoma has stop sobbing.

"But then,I've accepted my fate.If he can be happy without me,I'm gladly let him go.Love is not something we can force.Love come by itself without we even realize it"Ryoma's hold loosen giving Fuji the chance to push himself away.He look up at Ryoma who looking everywhere but him.

"Does it make you any better?"He said.Ryoma look at him.

"Nani?"

"Does it make you any better?Letting go of the one you love?"

Ryoma scoffed.

"If it make me any better,would I embarrass myself ranting to you?"he rolled his eyes.

"But honestly,I would say it makes my life busier.Everytime I saw him,I have to told myself I dont love him.Stop looking at him.Stop hoping for the impossible"he continued looking at the ceiling.Fuji blink.

"You've given up?"

"You could say that.I can't be the one he love.I will never be"

"Dont you think you're doing that just make you suffer more?You just can't stop loving someone if you see him everyday"Fuji's eyes had been opened all the time.Ryoma smirk lightly still staring at the ceiling.

"Like you huh?I never stop loving him.I know.I just keep the feeling deep inside hoping it would buried forever.I keep hoping it wont resurface so that I dont have to feel the hurt anymore.But I always failed.Everytime I saw him,the feeling just keep becoming stronger and stronger"he said smiling sadly.

Fuji stare at his kouhai.He never saw him like this before.It then struck him.He become oblivious to his surrounding because he mainly watch Tezuka everyday.

Fuji was startled when Ryoma stand up.

"Its late.I have to go home early since my parents gone for vacation and Nanako alone at home"Ryoma said picking up his bag."See you tomorrow sempai"

Fuji quickly stand up too and said,"let me walk you home"

"Maybe next time.I think you need some time alone.Just dont do stupid things.Ja"Ryoma smirk at him before went out of the clubroom.

Fuji shake his head and sat at the bench provided in the room.He stares at the empty space in front of him in silence before letting out a sigh.

"Echizen have a point there.I'm just wasting time going for something I'll never get.If Tezuka is happy with someone else,I should be happy too right.Since I love him and I should let him go for his happiness.But I wonder who get the heart of that stone"he said slowly before closing his eyes and wear his usual smile.He pick up his bag and walk out.

He lock the door and look at the sunset."Ah,tomorrow would be fun"he muttered before walking away.

...O...

The next morning,Fuji turn up on morning practice smiling as usual.He talk to Tezuka as if nothing happened the day before.

"Nya..Ochibi is late again"Kikumaru whined with his hands at the back of his head.

"I went to his house but nobody answered so I just left.Usually his mother would open the door for me"Momo walk into the court doing warm up.

"Saa..He did say that his parents went for a vacation so it was only him with his cousin in the house.Maybe his cousin have trouble waking him up as we all know Echizen is never a morning person"Fuji said smiling at them.

"Did he say that?I dont remember at all"Inui scribbled in his notebook.

"Oh..He told me yesterday"Fuji put his racket against the fence.

"Nya Fujiko.What did you and Ochibi do yesterday?"Kikumaru narrowed his eyes to the Tensai.

"We're just having something to discuss"Fuji reply smiling to his bestfriend.

"Mou..Nya!There's Ochibi!"Kikumaru suddenly bounce off and glomp the poor first year who have just entered the court.

"Eiji!"Oishi scold his partner.

"Sempai,can't breathe"Ryoma manage to breathe out before Kikumaru let his hold loose.

"Oi Echizen.Why do you look like a zombie?Your eyes was red and puffy and I bet if you have your cap off,you would really be one"Momo examined Ryoma's appearance .Ryoma's eyes was indeed puffy and he look tired.

"Che!I just can't sleep last night.I'll be fine after some running"Ryoma pull the brim of his cap down glancing a bit at the smiling Tensai.

"What are you waiting for?Start with ten laps and Echizen,twenty laps for being late"Tezuka walk into the court with their coach behind him.

"Ne Echizen,are you really alright?Are you disturbed by what happen yesterday?"Fuji run slowly matching Ryoma's pace.

"Seriously,I'm fine.Why would I feel disturbed by thing that doesnt matter to me?"Ryoma scoffed and run faster.Fuji watch him in amusement continuing his run.

"Echizen,if you dont feel well,you dont have to push yourself"Kawamura said after Ryoma finished his twenty laps a bit later than the other regulars.

Ryoma frown pulling his cap lower his face,"I'm fine"

"I dont think so.Your breathing was harsher than usual after these laps"Oishi look at him worriedly.But it only make Ryoma scowled more slowly.Fuji stare at him but they cannot see Ryoma's face since he had his cap hiding his face.

"Echizen"Tezuka's stern voice get their attention.All of them turn to him but the said captain just look at the youngest.Ryoma sigh before he walk toward Tezuka who stand not too far from them.

The other watch as the two talk before Ryoma walk out of the court frowning.Tezuka massage his temple sighing slowly.

"What did you say to make him leave Tezuka?He was so stubborn just now"Inui said fixing his glass with a pen and notebook in his hand.

Tezuka look at them as they was nearing him.He glance a bit at Fuji who was smiling as usual before look at the others.

"He would never disobey his buchou.Now go practice"he simply said and the regulars dismissed with Inui's mutter "ii data" and Kaidoh's "fssshh".

Ryoma stared longingly to the tennis court at a distant from his class's window.He could see the shilhoute of the regulars's uniform playing against each other.He sigh adverting his vision to the sky.

"It's not bothering me but it did concern me"he whispered ever so softly that nobody could hear him no matter how close they are.He ignored the sounds his classmates was producing as they start to fill in the class.He remembered his conversation with Tezuka.

 _Flashback_

 _"What is it,buchou?If you also want me to go,better not to"Ryoma look up at Tezuka lazily._

 _"Go get a rest or sit at the bench throughout the practice"Tezuka said sternly.They were talking in small volume that the other didn't heard them at all._

 _Ryoma scoffed.He really hate it when he seated on the bench just watching them playing ._

 _"You heard us yesterday,aren't you.I know you are still in the clubroom"suddenly Tezuka said-more likely whispering- shocking Ryoma.Tezuka keep his expression hard since he is facing the regulars._

 _Ryoma sigh slowly before muttering,"why did you did it?Were all you'd said true?"_

 _"Its true.Furthermore,I can't do it to you,can I?"Tezuka fix his glass.Ryoma look up surprised._

 _"Now,go"he continued pointing slightly at the court's entrance.Ryoma frowned and walk away._

 _Flashback end_

"Does buchou know?"Ryoma whispered slowly before his peace disturbed by the loud classmates of his.

"How come I have to be in the same class again with that annoying boy"he cursed under his breath.

"Echizen!Are you already okay now?"Horio said loudly even he was standing in front of Ryoma's table.Ryoma turn to him lazily.

"Dont even care"he said slowly turning away again.

"Tsk.And we were worried about you"Horio start to walk away but turned back again.

"Oh and Tezuka buchou said that if you still feel unwell after school,dont bother to come to practice"he said and Ryoma just hummed.

...O...

Despite of being told not to come,Ryoma still went to afternoon's practice.He sigh for the nth time as he turn around to face the person who have been bugging him since he show up.

"Will you stop,Fuji-sempai?"he folded his arms tapping his leg unpatiently.The said tensai grin as he tap his second finger on his chin.

"Ne Echizen,you said that you want to give up on your crush isn't it?"Fuji smile down at Ryoma.

"So?"Ryoma resist the urge to roll his eyes.He eyed their surrounding to see if anyone was listening to them.Fuji smile widen.

"Want to do it with me?It's a win-win situation"he tilt his head while Ryoma's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm serious Echizen.Moreover,you're kind of cute and so mysterious.I wouldn't mind to try"Fuji smile.Ryoma was still in shock that he cannot utter any word.

"I'll take that as a yes then.Meet me at the entrance gate later"Fuji continued as he walk away when Kawamura call him.Ryoma remain standing on his spot trying to process at what had just happened.

" _Is this deja vu?Damn it!"_ Ryoma thought and startled when he was shook roughly.

"Oi Echizen!"he turn around to see Horio behind him.

"Eh?"he raise his eyebrows up making Horio hufted.

"Tezuka-buchou have been calling you for the last minutes"he said pointing at Tezuka who was looking at him sternly.Ryoma blink before walk toward Tezuka.

"You called,buchou?"he look up to the tall teen.

"What are you thinking that you didnt hear me?Didnt I've told you not to come to practice if you still feel unwell?"Tezuka stared at the young pillar.

"Gomen.I was just distracted a bit"Ryoma pull his cap down his face.Tezuka sighed slowly.He had saw the two prodigys talking and assumed that Ryoma was currently occupied with the other.He quickly dismissed the boy and went to watch the other regulars.

After practice ended,Ryoma purposely changing slowly hoping Fuji forget to wait for him.He waited till everyone have left before walking out slowly.

"Hope he left already.Hope he left already"he kept muttering the words like a mantra as he make his way to the entrance.He stop walking and gulped when he spotted Fuji leaning against the wall at the entrance.He breathe out slowly before continuing his walk.

"Fuji-sempai"he greeted when he approached the tensai.Fuji turn to him and smile.

"Took you long enough,Echizen"he greeted back before start walking.Ryoma followed.

"Its not that you're afraid of me,right?"Fuji said again tilting his head a bit toward Ryoma.

"Ceh!What to be scared about you"Ryoma pull his cap lower. _Liar!_ "That's good then"Fuji smile and silence accompany them after that until they arrive at Ryoma's house.

"I'm here.See you tomorrow,sempai"Ryoma said turning to enter his house when Fuji pull his hand back and force him to face him.

"Echizen,you dont think I'm joking about what I've said earlier,are you?"Fuji said looking at him straight at the eye.

"You are,aren't you?"Ryoma tried to sound normal.Fuji laugh softly.

"I can't believe you thought of it as a joke, _Ryoma"_ Fuji said pressing Ryoma's given name making the boy gulped.

"But,you lo-"Ryoma's words was cut off when Fuji leaned down and capture his lips.His lips was slightly parted and Fuji take the opportunity to slip his tounge in exploring Ryoma's hot cavern.Ryoma was shocked and he just stand there frozen with his eyes widened.

After a while,Fuji pulled away smiling.Ryoma touch his lips still shocked.

"That's your first kiss isn't it?It's my first too.I intend to make you first at everything.So,see you tomorrow, _Ryo-chan"_ Fuji smile softly before walking away but turn back after a while.Ryoma was still on his spot.

"Since we've kissed and you didnt push me away,I assume we are dating now.You can call me Syuusuke "Fuji said before walking away for real.

Ryoma fell on his butt in front of his front door.His tears flow out without him knowing.

"Ryoma-san"he turn around and saw Nanako looking down at him in sorrow.

"Nanako"he burst out crying and Nanako quickly went to him,hugging him.

"I saw everything"she said patting Ryoma's hair.

"No.He doesnt love me.He's not serious with me"Ryoma said and his voice crack.

"Why does it hurt so much?"Ryoma said again sobbing,wetting Nanako's cloth.

"Shhhh.I know.After all,he's the one you love all this time"

 **Its not boring,right?If it is boring,please tell me so I can make it less boring**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Nanako watch as his little cousin fell in deep slumber after crying for a good long time.Its a good time that her uncle and aunt went for a vocation.They would faint seeing their only son broke down.

She had watch as Ryoma always broke down late at night for the last few years.She always heard him calling his name in his sleep.She also always caught him staring out from his room's window while his hand scribbling his name.Him.That one Fuji Syuusuke.

She had once confront Ryoma but she didnt expect him to open up to her that easily.She had advice him to forget him but Ryoma would always failed.She didn't know Ryoma loves his sempai that much.Eventually,she could only support him from behind.

But,she felt she had failed her job to protect her cousin tonight.Once again,she had witnessed her little cousin broke down.

"I just can hope the best for you,Ryoma-san"she whispered as she caressed Ryoma's hair softly before leaving the room.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ryoma woke up feeling his head light.After crying hard,he had hoped his days are better afterwards.He wash up and went down.

"Good morning"he greeted Nanako who was cooking before picking up Karupin and sat down.

"Good morning,Ryoma-san"Nanako greet back turning brieftly.

"Japanese breakfast for you"she said as she place the breakfast in front of Ryoma.Ryoma stare at her before looking down.

"Arigatou,Nanako"he said slowly but Nanako can hear it clearly.She understand the meaning behind the words.

"Anytime"she smile before went to the back.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

After breakfast,Ryoma walk to school.He had hoped his eyes wasn't too swolen to attract more unwanted attention from his sempais.He sigh slowly as he walk inside the clubroom making all the people inside turn to him.

"Oh?Ochibi is early today,nya"Kikumaru said happily as always.Ryoma scoffed and went to his locker.

"Ceh!As if I never come to morning practice early"he said changing to regular's shirt.

"That's true nya.But you are late almost 80% of our practice"Kikumaru said again gaining a glare from Ryoma.

"Whatever.I'm going out first"he said taking his racket and walk out.He didnt spare a glance at Fuji making the tensai wonder if Ryoma was mad because of yesterday.He take his racket too and start to walk out.

"Fujiko,are you going out already?Practice wont start for 10 minutes more"Kawamura said and all eyes fall on Fuji.Tezuka narrowed his eyes from his seat on Fuji.

"Saa,I have to talk about something with Echizen.See you guys later"Fuji calmly said smiling at them and went out.

"Fuji-sempai had been always looking for Echizen since yesterday"Momo yawned.The other sigh and Tezuka close his eyes massaging his forehead.

Fuji scan the court looking for a certain chibi and smile when he saw the boy dozing off on one of the bench.He walk toward him and sit beside him.He watch silently as Ryoma's head move softly front and back.He smile before reaching out to wake him up.

"Ryoma.Ryoma,wake up or you'll fall"he said softly shaking Ryoma's shoulder slowly.Ryoma open his eyes and yawn cutely.

"You could rest for a while in the clubroom before practice you know"Fuji said chuckling.

"Hnnn"Ryoma said not looking at him.

"You're avoiding me isn't it?Are you mad about yesterday?"Fuji said making Ryoma sigh slowly.

"Are you serious about that Fuji-sempai?I dont want both of us to get hurt in the end"he said slowly with his leg swaying in circular motion,a habit when he is nervous.Fuji smile again ruffling his hair.

"You're so cute,you know"he said and Ryoma glare at him.

"You know,we wont know how we'll go if we didnt try.Even if we didnt make it in the end,at least we have something to distract us right.We wouldn't know the outcome"he continued.Ryoma sigh looking at the court.

"But,why me?"he said.

"As I said yesterday,we have the same problem,unrequited love.And I am serious about this whole thing"Fuji replied.

"Is that the only reason?"Ryoma thought smiling bitterly .He yelped when Fuji put his arm around his waist and lift him up onto his lap.

"Fuji-sempai!"he said shocked.

"It's Syuusuke ,Ryoma.Furthermore,it's normal if a couple did this isn't it?"Fuji smile before pecking Ryoma's cheek.

"A COUPLE??"

Fuji and Ryoma turn to the voices to see all the regulars staring at them.Momoshiro and Kikumaru was gaping in shock.Tezuka was stoic as always,Inui was scribbling while Oishi,Kawamura and Kaidoh was blushing looking away from them.Ryoma jump off from Fuji's lap when he feel Fuji's hold on his waist loosen.He pick up his cap from the bench and wear it hiding his face.

"Saa.Is it time for practice already?"Fuji said smiling as he stand up.

"Fujiko,what did you do to Ochibi?"Kikumaru swing his arms demanding an answer.

"Yes?"Fuji just smile at him.

"What do you mean by 'a couple'?"Oishi ask slowly.Ryoma scowled.

"Well,you heard me right.My boyfriend"Fuji casually pull Ryoma in front of him while the poor chibi hide his face even more.Fuji's smile widen at their reaction.

"Then,emmm congrats?"Kawamura said shyly scratching his head.

"Aaa.Echizen always ahead of me in everything"Momo grin sheepishly at Ryoma.Ryoma scoffed and walk away from them.

"Why dont we start practicing?"he said annoyed.The other soon followed.

"Fuji"Tezuka went to talk with Fuji as they watch Ryoma play against Kaidoh.

"Hmm?"Fuji acknowledge him without looking away from the match.Tezuka watch him from the corner of his eyes and sigh slowly.

"Dont hurt him.Stop now before its too late if you're just playing"he said slowly focusing back on the match.Fuji turn to him with his eyes opened.

"Is he the one?"he ask coldly.

"No but we need him.So,dont hurt him and distract him any further"Tezuka said turning to him too.The club members around them shuddered at the tense atmosphere around them.They stayed like that for a bit before Tezuka look away and turn to walk away.

"Why do you think I'm gonna hurt him?"Fuji said watching the match back.Tezuka stop for a while before resuming walking away.

"Because,it's you"he said completely walking away.Fuji watch the match silently but the people around can feel a bad aura coming from him.

"Saa"he finally let out a word slowly.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It's been 1 month after they started dating and Fuji was grateful that Ryoma has been accepting that they are really dating.They even had bring their relationship further resulting of them walking to the school together.

"Ryoma,are you really okay?"Fuji ask Ryoma who was scowling in front of him.He was walking,no,limping slightly in front of him.

"Can't you see yourself?"Ryoma replied harshly without turning back.Fuji chuckled.

"Sorry.You were so cute yesterday wrapped in my clothes so I cant help but to take you there and then"he said walking faster to match their step.

"Its your fault from the beginning.You drag me to your house without telling me beforehand so I can bring my own clothes"Ryoma pouted passing his tennis bag to Fuji who willingly take it from him.

"Now,where's the fun in that"Fuji laugh slowly.

"Sadist"Ryoma muttered slowly.He look at the shirt he was wearing.

"And Yuuta's old Seigaku's uniform felt weird on me.It's uncomfortable"he continued.

"I offered you my uniform didn't I?"Fuji said smiling at him.

"Yadda!Your uniform was way too big for me.You'll take that as an excuse to molest me"Ryoma pouted but with a hint of blush on his cheek.Fuji laugh.

"You should look adorable in my uniform"he said looking forward as they neared the school.Ryoma glared at him from the corner of his eyes.

"That's why you accidentally put my uniform with the laundry Yumiko nee-san bring this morning to the laundry shop"he rolled his eyes.Fuji laugh before he transferred Ryoma's tennis bag to his left hand and ruffled Ryoma's hair.

"You know me so well,Ryoma"he said laughing.

"Stop it,sempai"Ryoma slap Fuji's hand slowly from the top of his head.

"By the way,you called Yuuta and nee-san by their first name.Why not you called me by my first name too?"Fuji pouted.

"Yadda"Ryoma retorted.

"But it was so sexy when it slipped out from your lips yesterday"

"You make me beg!"

"Saa,should I make you beg again next time?"

"Shut up!"

"Why dont you call me by my name,Ryoma?"Fuji smile softly at him.

"Yadda"

"Ryoma"

"Yadda"

"Ryoma"

"Yadda!"

"Ryo-chan"

"Dont call me that!"

"Ryo-baby"

"SYUUSUKE!"Ryoma glared at Fuji without realizing he called Fuji by his name.Fuji smile widely.Only then Ryoma realized what he'd said.He scoffed crossing his arms.

"Isn't that better?"Fuji said.

"No"

"Then,I'll call you Ryo-baby from now on"Fuji said a bit too cheerful for Ryoma's taste.

"Fine.Syuusuke"Ryoma finally give in.He rather call Fuji that than being called Ryo-baby which he thought was embarassing.

"I know you'll like it"Fuji said and Ryoma rolled his eyes.

He take his tennis bag from Fuji when they step into the school ground.He straightened his self and try to walk normally without limping to the tennis court.Fuji laugh slowly at him.

"Ochibi!Fujiko!"Kikumaru glomp them both when they step in the clubroom.

"Saa Eiji,I would be glad if you let us go now"Fuji smile at the redhead who shuddered and let them go at instant.Ryoma rolled his eyes and went to his locker.He start to unbutton his uniform when he remembered the marks Fuji put on him.He blushed lightly before he take his shirt and short and walk toward the shower.The regulars watch as he disappeared in the shower.

"What's wrong with him?"Kaidoh asked.Everyone's eyes falls on the tensai who just put on his shirt.

"Saa,who knows"he smile at them and after a while Ryoma come out with a slight blush on his cheek.

"Echizen,why did you change in the shower?"Momo ask him as he put his uniform in his locker.

"Nothing"he simply reply as he put on his cap.Fuji stare at him before he turn to Tezuka who was looking at some paper in his hand.

"Tezuka,I'll play with Ryoma today"he said making all eyes on him.Tezuka eyes narrowed on him.

"Any particular reason?"he ask him.Ryoma scowled silently.

"Nothing.Just feeling like playing him"Fuji just smile.

"Do what you want"Tezuka sigh looking back at the paper he's holding.Fuji smile and all of them went out to start practice.

"Fuji-sempai,what is your intention?"Ryoma ask when they meet at the net before starting their match.

"Why do you always suspecting me Ryoma?"Fuji act sulking but Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"You are you.Nobody knows what running inside your head"he retorted folding his arms.Fuji chuckled.

"Why dont we start playing?"he said and walk away to take his position.

"You can serve"he continued and Ryoma pouted before taking his position too.

After playing a few game,Ryoma just let the ball pass through him and glared at Fuji.

"Play seriously,Fuji-sempai"he growled.He was annoyed that Fuji was not playing seriously against him.The regulars watch them silently at the side.

"Saa.Are you sure,Ryoma?"Fuji just smile at him.

"Yes!"Ryoma answered firmly.Fuji open his eyes.Ryoma shuddered thinking what could Fuji was planning.

"I dont think so.I'm sure you are still feeling so-"

"Sempai!"Ryoma cut his words when he realize what he was trying to say.A slight blush creeped on his cheek.Fuji close his eyes and smile creepily.

"I'm sure you're still -"

"Sempai!"Ryoma cut him again and glared.

"I'm su-"

"Syuusuke!"again Ryoma cut his words flushing a bit.Fuji smiled feeling satisfied.

"Why dont we play lightly,Ryoma?"Fuji finally said making Ryoma glare at him before sighing.

"Fine.Whatever you say"he said in defeat.

"I'm glad you see it in my way"Fuji said a little cheerful and ready to serve.

"They are so weird"Momo said watching the couple resume their game.

"Fssshh"Kaidoh hissed agreeing.

"Ooh.Mamushi agreed with me"Momo exclaimed.

"Shut up!"Kaidoh turn away and walk away.

Tezuka watch the game silently.He knows what was going on in the court.He glance briefly at Inui.He was sure Inui notice it too.Kikumaru might have sharp vision but he was insensitive with his surrounding.No offense.While Oishi,he would just shrugged it away doesnt want to believe it would happen.He focused back on the game.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Nya.Its been a while since we go to Kawamura Sushi.Why dont we go after school?We dont have evening practice"Kikumaru said when their practice ended and they was in the clubroom changing.

"I'll pass.Okaa-san want me to be home early today"Ryoma said picking up his bag.

"I'll pass too.I have thing to do"Tezuka said picking his bag and walk out.Fuji watch as he walk out from the clubroom.

 _"That's right.I still dont know who he's seeing.He must went to see him later"_ he thought.

"-ko!Fujiko!"he was startled when he was shook at shoulder.He turn around to see Kikumaru pouting.

"Gomen.What is it,Eiji?"he smile to the redhead.

"I was asking if you're coming with us later"the redhead stop pouting and bounce excitedly.

"It would be fun but gomen I have to decline.I just remember I have something to settle"he said not noticing the slightly pained look a pair of golden eyes was giving him.He had decided to follow Tezuka after school.

"Hn.I'm going to class first.Ja"Ryoma said in monotone as he pass them all to the door.Fuji turn to him.

"Let me walk with you Ryoma"he said reaching for his bag.

"There's no need.Ja"Ryoma replied him and disappeared before anyone can react.Fuji's eyes opened briefly before his usual smile plastered on back.

"That's right.Class will start soon.Damn,Echizen leaving without reminding about the time"Momo said as he quickly take his bag.

"Then,I'll see you guys after school"he run to the door before turning back smirking.

"Come on,Mamushi.I'll race you to class"he said and dash off without waiting for Kaidoh who hissed loudly and dash off too.Oishi shook his head.

"It's better if we make our move too.There's no much time left"he said and they altogether leave the clubroom.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fuji walk silently behind Tezuka.He make sure that he was more than 50 meter behind him.He stopped when Tezuka stop at one park.Fuji narrowed his eyes when he recognized it was a park near Ryoma's house.He quietly walk closer and hide behind a big tree near Tezuka when he saw a shadow approaching.He take a peek and silently gasp when he saw Ryoma approaching Tezuka.

"Buchou"he can hear clearly their voice.He could swear that Tezuka's expression soften at the voice of the younger man before back to stoic when he turn around.

"Echizen"Tezuka acknowledge him with a nod.Fuji watch them intently silently from behind the tree.He unconciously curled his fist.

"Why do you want to see me,buchou?"Ryoma asked as he look up at the older boy.Golden eyes bore into glassed hazel one.Tezuka have to clear his throat before fixing his glass to broke the eye contact.

Fuji can feel a tug of jealousy in his heart but he didnt know why.Should he jealous of Ryoma because Tezuka asked to meet outside practice which was unusual from Tezuka or should he jealous of Tezuka because he asked his boyfriend to meet up?

Tezuka pull out something from his bag and pass them to Ryoma.Ryoma eyed the things in his hand.It was a pain reliever balm and some pill.

"What is this for?"he ask the older boy.Tezuka fix his bag before standing straight again.

"Make sure you come to practice tomorrow in top condition"he said in monotone while Ryoma turn into deep shed of red.

"You realized?"he asked in hussed voice.Tezuka's glass flashed.

"I am not a captain for nothing"he said slowly and Ryoma scowled putting the things into his bag.

"Is that also why you cancel today's practice?"he said.

"One of the reasons.You wouldn't want to run laps and drink Inui's Juice for coming last,do you?"Tezuka said at him.Ryoma let out a small smile.

"Thanks.By the way,I have to go now.My mom expect me to be home early to help her with grocery.Dont you say you have something to do?"he said and Tezuka nodded.

"Ja.See you buchou"the shorter boy said and walk away.Tezuka watch him leave all the while unaware of the pair of eyes watching their short encounter.

Fuji slowly released his breath which he unconciously hold.He can feel a relief rush into his body and he contempleted again.Why was he feeling relief?Was it because Ryoma is not cheating on him or is it because Tezuka does not ask Ryoma to meet up for personal reason,or giving hint that it was Ryoma he had liked?However,he narrowed his eyes again when he watch as Tezuka stare at the retreating back of his boyfriend.

" _There's the soft expression again.What is going on in your head,Tezuka?"_ he thought before the silence was interupted by a ringing phone.

Tezuka reach into his pocket to pull out his phone.Fuji furrowed his brows when Tezuka's face soften once again.And this time accompanied with a small smile before he take the call.

"Hello?"Fuji was shocked at the gentleness the voice provide.

"I will be there shortly.I have to meet up with Echizen for a while"Tezuka said and listen to what the other person was saying.

"You know why I meet up with him.The usual place right?I'm on my way"he said once again and hang up after a while and walk away.

"Saa"Fuji silently said as he once again followed Tezuka.

Fuji step in into a small coffee shop where Tezuka went in earlier.There were not too much people in the coffee shop.He run his eyes around the shop as he take a seat near a window.He smile when he finally spotted Tezuka.He tilted his head a bit to see his company and gasp.

"SANADA??"

 **Helloooo..Sorry for the late update because I'm so busy with study ..** **Btw,Yukimura will make his appearance next chapter ..** **Hope you enjoy reading and please do review..A lot ..Thank you in advance ..**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"SANADA??"Fuji gasp at seeing the person sitting in front of Tezuka.

" _Dont tell me_ "he thought denying what his brain was saying but when he saw the same gentle expression on both face,his hopes crushed down.

He was stunned on his seat before someone pull the chair in front of him.He look up and slightly lift his eyebrow looking at the blunette in front of him.

"Yukimura"he acknowledge him.

"Hmmm.I guess you are curious to know who have Tezuka's attention for you to follow him"Yukimura said also looking at the table a few away from them.Fuji sigh before putting a smile on his face.

"Aren't you the same for Sanada?"he said and Yukimura put on the same smile.

"I guess we are quite alike"the Rikkaidai's buchou said.

"I would have never expect them tho.Knowing that I lose to a stoic person kind of hurting my pride"Fuji glance at the couple before waving at the waitress to order drink.

"I would say the same.They are just unexpected"Yukimura said before ordering drink too.

"So,how are you doing ?Did Tezuka told you directly that he like someone else or did you use your power of stalking again ?"Yukimura ask after their order arrived.Fuji laugh bitterly.

"You know Tezuka.He likes to be on point.Who would ever guess a stoic guy like them can fall in love nevertheless with someone as stoic as themselves"he said looking outside.

"So,what's you gonna do now?"Yukimura lean in putting his arms on the table.

"Isn't it obvious?I'm going to move on of course.What about you?"Fuji said leaning in too.

"Quite blunt,aren't we?"Yukimura smirk and get a smirk in reply.

"As if we just known each other yesterday,Yukimura"Fuji tilt his head to the right.Yukimura laugh softly.

"So,how are you gonna move on?"he said without leaning back.

"I already started since Tezuka told me he has someone he like"Fuji said without leaning back too so they are so close to each other.

"Oow.What is that?"

"What do I get in exchange?"

"Want a kiss?"Yukimura smirk and Fuji smirk back.

"If you give me one,I'm afraid my boyfriend will show up and give you a piece of your mind"Fuji said tracing a finger on Yukimura's cheek and jaw.Yukimura give him a lift of his eyebrows.

"I ask Ryoma to date me after Tezuka told me to give up on him.Unfortunately,Ryoma heard us so I cant just let him go away,can I?"Fuji said still with his finger on Yukimura's cheek.Yukimura smile.

"What are you doing with that innocent boy?"he asked leaning to the touch.

"Innocent submissive cute little kitten would suit him better.I like him in bed tho"Fuji smirk.

"I just want to skip time.I'm suffering from broken heart and Ryoma too.It's not that cruel isn't it.It's a win-win situation"he continued.

"I guess.Then,why dont you help me too?I'm broken-hearted too"Yukimura lift his eyebrows smirking.This time Fuji lift his eyebrows in confusion.

"You just heard that I'm dating Ryoma now.What do you mean?"he tilt his head.Yukimura chuckled.

"I just thought a threesome wouldnt hurt.Three people broken-hearted in a relationship.Isn't that amusing"he smile.Fuji's expression change from confusion to amused.

"Are you okay about Ryoma tho?"he asked and Yukimura laugh lightly.

"If he really like what you say,what there's not to like?"he said tracing a finger from Fuji's closed eyes to his nose,lips and jaw before stopping there.

"Why would you want to do it with me tho?"Fuji smile.

"Opposite do attract but alike do attract too.Those two prove it to us"Yukimura said glancing at the forgotten stoic duo.

"I guess.But I think its better if we keep this a secret from Ryoma for the time being.He had just started to open up a bit with me"Fuji said.

"Sure"Yukimura said tapping Fuji's cheek softly before taking a sip from his forgotten drink.Fuji laugh and followed his action unaware of the sad look he got from afar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"I never thought okaa-san would make me shop this far"Ryoma whined slowly as he eyed the things in his hands.He look around to find the shop his mom had mentioned.He stop walking when his eyes spotted two familiar figure.

"Buchou gonna get caught if they met up too often"he smirk looking at Tezuka and Sanada.He had known a while ago about those two when he bump into them 2 weeks earlier.

Averting his eyes from the couple,his eyes once again caught two familiar figure not too far from the first couple.His smirk fell.His hands trembling as he watch Fuji tracing a finger on Yukimura's face.He stand still watching the duo for God know how long until he saw Yukimura's finger on his boyfriend's face and Fuji smile.

He want to scream but he cant.He want to cry but he just cant.He want to run but his legs was glued to the ground.Taking a deep breath,he strengthen himself and walk away pretending he did not just saw the scene just now.He continued shopping groceries with heavy heart.

Reaching his house,he put the groceries in the kitchen and went straight to his room.

"Ryoma no baka!You know he date you not because he loves you.You are just a replacement"he punch his pillow once before lay down looking at the ceiling.

"I should have never accepted him if it's hurts like this.I should know he was just playing with me"his tears trails down his cheek.

"On top of that,why Yukimura?Why HIM??"he put his pillow on his face.He sobs without knowing Nanako standing outside his room.She know somethings wrong when Ryoma went straight to his room before playing with Karupin in the living room.

She look down and saw Karupin staring at her silently.She smile before picking it up to the kitchen.

"Leave him alone for a while,ne Karupin"she said putting Karupin down at the kitchen.

"Meow"Karupin meowed slowly before making its way to the back to bother Nanjiroh at the temple.Nanako smile watching it and start managing the groceries Ryoma bought.Just then,Rinko walk in.

"Oh.Ryoma was back?I didnt saw him walk in"she said helping Nanako.

"He said he's tired so he just walk straight to his room"Nanako said and they continue their work.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Waahh!Ochibi turned into a zombie nya!"Kikumaru bounced around the younger boy making the said boy scowled.

"Stop it sempai.You're making me dizzy"Ryoma said making his way to his locker and change.Fuji close his locker and about to turn toward Ryoma but Tezuka beat him to it.

"Echizen,come with me"Tezuka's voice was stern as usual making Ryoma sigh and follow his buchou out of the room.It was obvious that he had no mood to talk from the way his shoulder dropped.

"Saa"Fuji said as he watch the duo went out of the room.

"I thought I told you yesterday to come to practice today in top condition"Tezuka turn to Ryoma when they walk in the court.Ryoma can see the dissaprovement in his eyes.He pull his cap down.

"Gomen.Its just that a lot of thing are in my head right now"he admitted.Tezuka sigh in frustration.

When he saw the other tennis members start to enter the court,he sigh before leaving the boy and went to stand at the side.Momo quickly latch himself beside Ryoma along with Kikumaru.

"Everyone,30 laps for warming up.After that,first year continue training at court D,second and third year in court C,regulars in court B"he said and the members start to do their laps.However they all stop when Tezuka speak again.

"And Echizen,go to court A after this"he said looking at Ryoma coldly making the said boy sigh.

"Haiii"he said and continued running laps.The members start to talk to themselves.

"Its been so long since buchou and Echizen have a match"a third year said.

"That's right.Did Echizen did something wrong?Buchou was serious"a second year said too.

"The last 20 person to finish the laps will be handled by Inui"Tezuka said making the members shrieked and fastened their pace.Inui smirk planning on which drink should he give.The members ran as far as possible from the dataman who was emmitting evil aura.

"Saa.I wonder why Tezuka was so cold-hearted today"Fuji mused.

"Nya Ochibi.What did you and Tezuka talk about earlier that Tezuka was in such a bad mood?"Kikumaru asked Ryoma who was doing his laps quietly.

"No idea"Ryoma simply said and fastened his pace again ahead of them all.

"Nya Fujiko.What happened to ochibi?"Kikumaru asked Fuji beside him.

"Saa.I dont know either.We didnt met up yesterday as he went straight home and I had things to do"Fuji replied watching his boyfriend pass by the regulars doing his laps.

After they finished warming up,they went to their assigned court (after the lucky 20 become the victim of Inui Juice).Ryoma went into court A and sat on the bench waiting for Tezuka.He was caught in his thought again.

"A aa.I wanna watch the match between Echizen and buchou"Momo whined from the next court.

"They havent played each other since all of us in middle school"Kawamura said before taking his racket.A moment later,he was running around the court yelling while swinging his racket.

Fuji watch as Tezuka walk into court A where Ryoma was staring at the empty court blankly.Tezuka stand beside the first year but got ignored.It seems like Ryoma didnt even realize Tezuka's presence.Tezuka closed his eyes briefly before opening them again sighing.

" _Ryoma"_ Fuji stare at his blankfaced boyfriend.He wondered what had caused his boyfriend to act soullessly.

"Echizen!"Tezuka called for the little prodigy causing the boy wonder startled.

"Buchou"he stood up.Tezuka stare hard at his eyes.Ryoma sigh feeling guilty.

"Gomen,buchou"he said slowly lowering his head to avoid Tezuka's piercing eyes.

"Get in the court now"the buchou said and walk into the court.Ryoma followed soon and they meet at the net.

"Let's make a bet"Tezuka suddenly said shocking Ryoma.Tezuka is not the kind to bet on tennis game.

"A bet?"Ryoma blinked.

"If I win,you have to tell me whatever was bothering you.I cant afford any of the regulars playing soullessly"Tezuka said nodding.They were talking in low tone so that the third year who Tezuka choose randomly to be their referee couldn't hear them.

Ryoma frowned.There's no way he would tell his buchou what was bothering him.That was his privacy,for God sake.He sigh.

"What if I win?"he ask looking up at Tezuka with determination in his eyes.Tezuka inwardly smile seeing the determination to win was back to the younger boy's eyes.

"What do you want?"he said.

"Ponta"Ryoma simply said smirking.

"Fine.I'll treat you Ponta after practice for 1 month"Tezuka replied.Ryoma's smirk widened.

"Every morning and afternoon practice"he added making Tezuka sigh in defeat.

"If you win"he said and Ryoma shouldered his racket.

"Of course.I wont play easy on you buchou"he said and went to take his position.

Tezuka watch as he fix his shoelace.

" _At least he was distracted from anything that was bothering him for now"_ he thought and went to take his position too.

"I'm starting,buchou.You better not take me easy"Ryoma said and served.

"Saa.Yudan sezu ni ikou"Tezuka said as he take the serve.

They played seriously without backing down a bit.Without them realizing,all the members was already around the court watching the match.

"Woah.They are serious"Momo said watching in excitement.Its been so long since his best friend played seriously.

"At least Echizen is not in his zombie mode anymore.I think that was what Tezuka's intention from the beginning"Oishi said smiling.He was worried too when Ryoma showed up looking miserable.

"I'm going to win this buchou"Ryoma said smirking running for the ball.

"Come"Tezuka simply said making Ryoma smirk wider.

" _What could have been bothering Ryoma that he need a match with Tezuka to distract him?Why do I feel useless?"_ Fuji thought watching the match without a trace of smile on his face and his eyes was opened.

"Oishi,Fujiko was scary too"Kikumaru whispered to Oishi glancing at the tensai making Oishi smile nervously.

Surprisingly,or not surprisingly,Ryoma won the match.He smirk to Tezuka when they met up at the net.

"I won"he said looking up at Tezuka.He hold his hand up for handshake.Tezuka took it.They was talking in low tone again.

"Sure you did.Do you really want the Ponta or you really dont want to tell me what bothering you?"Tezuka's glass flashed.Ryoma smirk died.

"Both"he weakly replied and withdraw his hand.

"You know you can talk to me anytime if you can't bear it anymore"Tezuka said and walk away.Ryoma sigh slowly.

"Really.He's not the buchou for nothing"he muttered.

"Thanks for the Ponta tho,buchou"he called out putting back a smirk.

Tezuka flinched but he did not look back as he massage his forehead.He quickly ordered the members to go back to their practice.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fuji had not been able to confront Ryoma what bothering him since Ryoma was back to his usual self after the match between him and Tezuka.However he,no,they was curious when Tezuka gave Ryoma a can of Ponta everytime practice ended.When they asked him,

" _Buchou lost the game"_ was Ryoma's answer.Tezuka massaged his temple at that.

Their relationship was as usual tho.They was still doing things as couple(if you know what I mean) .He still had no intention to tell Ryoma about his relationship with Yukimura tho.He didn't think Ryoma would take it easily.

"I guess you have other commitment again today,Fuji-sempai"Ryoma suddenly said taking him out from his thought.He realized that they were already at the school's entrance.They stop walking.

"Aa"he replied looking down at the younger boy.Its been 2 weeks since he and Yukimura decided that they would meet twice a week,the day they first decided to be in a relationship,wednesday and on saturday.He would go on a date with Ryoma after his meeting with Yukimura on saturday.

"That's good.Since okaa-san had decided to make wednesday as grocery day.What a coincidence"Ryoma said pulling his cap down hiding his face.

"Then,I'll see you tomorrow"Fuji said and Ryoma nod without looking up and turn away.

"Wait,no kiss?"Fuji said feigning a pout.

"You're going to get one later anyway"Ryoma said mumbling to himself.

"Hmmm?"Fuji not hearing what he was talking said again.Ryoma sigh audibly before turning facing Fuji.He went forward and went on his tip-toe placing a kiss on Fuji's lips.He pull away but Fuji place his arm around his waist pulling him into a more passionate kiss.

After a while,they pull away gasping for air.Fuji smile pulling his hand from Ryoma's waist.

"I'll see you tomorrow,Ryo-chan"he said while Ryoma scowled at the name.

"I'm going"he said and turn away walking away.Fuji pull out his phone and walk to the opposite way.Without him knowing,Ryoma slowed his pace to catch what he was talking to the phone.

"I'm on my way"

Ryoma rounded the corner and lean against the wall.

"It's hurting so much"he said clutching on his chest.He close his eyes briefly before opening it back and walk home.His okaa-san would be waiting for him to do the shopping.He sigh again knowing he would feel hurt more later.

Fuji walk in into the coffee shop to see Yukimura was already waiting for him.He smile and walk toward him.

"They havent arrived yet?"he ask as he neared him.His eyes roam around the shop.Yukimura look up at his voice and smile.

"Syuu"he said and Fuji lean down placing a kiss on his lips.

"Hey Seii"he said taking a seat in front of Yukimura.

"They havent arrived yet.They're late today"Yukimura said taking Fuji's hand in his.

"Tezuka havent left when I left earlier"Fuji said squeezing his hand.They choose the place to met up to watch over the other couple.

"By the way,you tasted like grape"Yukimura lick his lips.Fuji smile.

"Ryoma's taste.Tezuka lost their match and he had to buy Ponta for Ryoma everytime practice ended for one month"he explained.Yukimura raised his eyebrows.

"A bet?So Tezuka can do bets too?"he said amused making Fuji laugh.

"They didnt tell us what would happen if Tezuka won tho"he said.

As they were engaged into a deeper conversation,they didnt realize the two people they have been waiting to arrive step into the shop.

"Ne,isn't that Yukimura and Fuji?"Sanada said and Tezuka turn to where he was looking and frowned.

"What are they doing here?"he said as they make their way to their usual table.

"Dont you say Fuji was with Echizen?Why did they look close and they were holding hands too"Sanada said placing his tennis bag down.He widened his eyes when it hit him.He look up at Tezuka who had widened his eyes too.

"Dont tell me Fuji was cheating on Echizen?"Sanada said.

"I hope no"Tezuka massage his temple feeling a headache coming.They ordered their drink.

"Wait"Sanada stop sipping on his coffee.Tezuka raise his eyebrows at him.

"Isn't today supposed to be the day Echizen always went shopping for grocery around here?"he said and both of them quickly look outside and scanned the people outside.Both pair of eyes widened when they saw the familiar freshmen of Seigaku standing across the road from the shop they're in.

"Echizen"both trailed off.They followed Ryoma's eyes and gulped when they saw what they feared for Ryoma to see the most.Fuji and Yukimura all acting lovey dovey.They watch as Ryoma's sad eyes keep looking at the oblivious couple.

After a while,Ryoma's eyes shifted to look at them.Their breath stuck on their throat when the boy smile sadly at them and walk away.They watch as he disappeared among the many people.

"He look so broken"Tezuka said slowly.They fall silent.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow"he said again and Sanada nod.

 **I dont think many would be waiting for the update..Even in my other stories,there are reviews to tell me to update on this story..Not to mention those who PM me..I'm greatly grateful for those who show interest in this story ..I'm so sorry that I take too long to update.I've got writer block for this story ..**

 **Btw,keep reading and keep anticipating for the update ..Dont forget to review ..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone requested to include Atobe so including the king I did ..**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Tezuka watch as Ryoma seems to be avoiding him throughout the whole morning practice.However,he raised his eyebrows when Ryoma talk to Fuji just fine.He decided he would confront Ryoma during lunch.

Tezuka knew Fuji always went to lunch with Ryoma so he knew where to found him.He was lucky that Fuji was called by their teacher so he have the time to talk to Ryoma.He climb up the flights of stairs to the rooftop.He open the door to the rooftop to find Ryoma sitting on the floor looking down.

"You're late,Fu-buchou!"the boy look up and were surprised to see Tezuka standing at the door instead of Fuji.

Tezuka nod at him and close the door before walking to stand beside him and stare at the sky and to the ground where students were scattered for lunch break.

"Fuji are going to be late.He's called by the teacher for help"he said not turning to the boy.He can hear Ryoma sigh.

"That's not the reason why you come up,right buchou"Ryoma said standing up beside him and he too look at the sky.

Tezuka sigh and turn his head toward Ryoma.

"How long have you know?"he knew Ryoma know what he's talking about.

"From the day they started their relationship.2 weeks ago"Ryoma admitted .He knew there's no use to hide anything from Tezuka.

"Two weeks ago?"Tezuka furrowed his eyebrows.Ryoma nod.

"Do you remember the day when I come to morning practice soulless?I saw them the day before"Ryoma said still staring at the sky.Tezuka 's eyes widened slightly.

"Then, "he trailed off uncertain but Ryoma nod.

"Knowing him,Fuji-sempai probably followed you to know who you date.Yukimura -san probably followed Sanada-san too"he replied.

"Two weeks ago and we just knew yesterday?"Tezuka sigh at his carelessness.

"Because they usually came after you guys and left before you but you probably came late yesterday"Ryoma said and Tezuka nod.

"Aa.I have things to do yesterday so we're a bit late to the shop"he said.

"If you had known that long,why did you acted like you didnt know anything?"he asked again.

Ryoma sigh and turn around leaning against the fence.He look up to the sky.The blue sky seems so beautiful that day.

"Because I've realized.We only started dating because he want to move on from you.It 's not like we're in love with each other.So ,I have no right to control who he date.Someday, he would find someone who are more capable than me to help him forget his feelings for you.I know his feelings for you were still there.Its still strong"he said .Tezuka stare at the outside of the fence.

"You're his boyfriend.You have every right to be mad"he said but Ryoma kept quiet.

"If you're hurting this much,why do you stay with him?"he continued.

"Because I want to appreciate the time we had left together.I dont know when will we break up so I'll just stay for the time being"Ryoma said.Tezuka turn to him before leaning against the fence too.

"Aren't you just hurting yourself?"he said softly.

"I can manage"Ryoma simply replied making Tezuka sigh.

"You're strong,Echizen"he said but Ryoma didn't say anything.Tezuka straightened himself and sigh.

"If you want to talk about it,you can always come to me.I wont tell anyone.You have my words"he said before walking to the door and left leaving Ryoma alone.

Ryoma stare at the door before to the sky.

"I'm not anywhere near strong"he whispered to himself softly.

Tezuka walk down the stairs a bit hurriedly so that he wouldnt have to bump into Fuji.He finally arrive at a junction between to the bathroom and classrooms.He quickly went into the toilet and a moment later,Fuji appeared and went to the stairs.Tezuka watch as Fuji climb the stairs from behind the bathrooms's door.

At the after school practice,Tezuka walk toward Fuji who was at the sidelines watching Ryoma play against Kikumaru.Nobody was around them that time so Tezuka take the chance to confront Fuji.

"Fuji"he said and Fuji simply turn to him brieftly before to the court again.

"Does he know?"he asked suddenly as his eyes followed Ryoma's movements.

"What?"Fuji said slowly.

"About you and Yukimura"Tezuka said shocking the tensai.He whip his head toward him but not saying anything except the fact that his eyes was opened wide in surprise.

"What..why..How?"Fuji stuttered.

"We saw you yesterday.So,does Echizen knew?"Tezuka asked.Fuji close his eyes back and turn to the court once again.

"No,he doesnt.But Yukimura know about me dating Ryoma.We were still finding the perfect time to tell him"he said eyeing Ryoma.

"So,are you gonna break up with him?"Tezuka asked.Fuji raise his eyebrows turning to him.

"Why are you concerned about our relationship that much?"Fuji asked suspiciously.Tezuka keep his face expressionless.

"I just dont want any of my regulars acting awkward toward each other because of personal problem"he said. _'I dont want Seigaku's pillar of support_ _crumpled down because of you'_ he thought.

"I highly doubt about that.Did we act awkward toward each other?"Fuji chuckled at that and Tezuka shoot him a disapproving look.

"I'm not going to break up with him"he said and this time it was Tezuka's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Yukimura said that he wouldnt mind to try a threesome.Furthermore,I think I would never want to try to hurt Ryoma.He seems so fragile"he continued.

Tezuka sigh. _'He is'_

"So,when are you going to tell him?"he asked.

"Dont know yet.I cant find the best time yet"Fuji admitted.

"I've arranged a combined practice with Rikkaidai tomorrow.I want both of you to tell him tomorrow"Tezuka said and walk away without giving Fuji the time to respond.

Fuji keep quiet watching Ryoma wiping his sweat after his match against Kikumaru ended.

"Just why couldnt you make me feel the feeling like I feel to Tezuka?But still,I couldnt let you go now"he whispered to himself and smile when Kikumaru wave at him.Ryoma simply glance at him before walking out from the court and disappeared at the corner.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The day come and Seigaku'regulars went to Rikkaidai high school for practice.Tezuka nod at Sanada quietly.

"Echizen,play a match with me later"Kirihara quickly said to Ryoma because he knew he wouldnt have the chance later because everyone want to play against the first year regular.

"Mada mada dane"Ryoma simply said.He was still a bit tensed walking into Rikkaidai.He dont get why Tezuka arranged the combined practice when he knew his problems.

Suddenly,another group walk into the court.Tezuka turn to the newly arrived group and turn to Sanada.

"Why was Hyotei here?I thought I only arranged a practice between Seigaku and Rikkaidai"he said and Sanada sigh audibly.Atobe's mouth twitched.

"I invite them.The more,the merrier"suddenly someone answered his question from behind.They turn around to see Yukimura walk toward them.

"Do you mind,Tezuka?"he asked when he already beside Sanada.

"Doesn't matter"Tezuka said.

"You should never leave Hyotei from combined practice,Tezuka"Atobe said glaring slightly at Tezuka.

"And we should have it at Hyotei"he continued arrogantly looking around.

"You're so noisy,monkey king"Ryoma glare at Atobe making the older man glare at him too.

"We didnt plan to invite Hyotei in the first place"Tezuka said in his expressionless face making the other snickered at his words.Atobe glare at him too.

"Fine.And you!"Atobe pointed at Ryoma and the boy look up at him in challenging way.

"Have a match with me later.I'll beat you to pulp"he glare at Ryoma.

"Hey,I asked him first"Kirihara protested.

"I dont care.The king have to go first"Atobe said arrogantly.

"But, "Kirihara wanted to protest again but Yukimura cut him.

"Now,now Akaya.You can play against Echizen next time"he said glancing a bit at Ryoma making Kirihara pouted angrily.

"Why dont we start practice"Sanada said sternly and all of them went for warm up.

Ryoma simply glance when Fuji naturally went beside Yukimura like he'd done to Tezuka years ago.He look away when he caught the look Sanada gave him and join Momo to warm up.

Atobe look around and raise his eyebrows when he saw Tezuka staring at Fuji and Yukimura before to Ryoma.He knew that Fuji and Ryoma was going out.He puts his two fingers between his eyes and smirk.

"You worried too much for the brat,Tezuka"he whispered to himself and left to do warm up before he play against Ryoma.

Ryoma test the tension of his racket's string while waiting for Atobe.He look outside the court just to see Fuji and Yukimura talking at the court next to the one he's in.He watch as a genuine smile come across Fuji's lips.He keep staring even his heart ache not noticing when Atobe walk into the court.

Atobe raised his eyebrows when he saw Ryoma staring outside the court with a blank expression.He followed the stare and smirk.

"Oh?So,you can get jealous too,brat.I never know you're such a possesive boy to get jealous over your lover talking to other people"he said and raised his fingers again between his eyes to look better if the brat was actually jealous.

However,his smirk faded when he saw the pained look Ryoma tried to hide but with his insight,Atobe can see it clearly.He shifted his gaze from the boy to Fuji and Yukimura.He quickly understand.He put down his fingers and look back at Ryoma.

"I see why Tezuka was so worried"he sigh before putting back his arrogant face.He cleared his throat and succesfully break Ryoma free from his stare.

Ryoma fix his expression and glare at Atobe.

"You're late,monkey king"he said and Atobe inwardly applauded Ryoma for being an expert in faking his expression.

"I didnt set the time for our match.It's you who get into the court too early"Atobe smirk.

"Mada mada dane.Lets start already"Ryoma rolled his eyes and went to take position.

"I'll let you serve"Atobe said.Ryoma shrugged and take a tennis ball from his pocket.

 _"I hate it to play against a distracted opponent.Guess I have to give it my all to make the brat play seriously"_ Atobe thought and receive the ball Ryoma just served.Ryoma widened his eyes when the ball pass him.He look up at Atobe to find the diva pointing his racket to him.

"I'm not going to be easy on you,brat.You better play seriously"Atobe said seriously making the boy gulp because Atobe was indeed serious.He straightened his body and took a deep breath as he close his eyes.He open it back with a glint.He look back at Atobe.

"I never wanted you to play easy.The stronger the opponent,the more exciting it feels.Get ready to lose,monkey king.Again"he smirk at Atobe picking up the ball from the ground.

"We'll see about that"Atobe smirk.He didnt mind the final result.He just wanted to play a good match and the brat always satisfies his wish.

They continued playing ignoring their surrounding.

Without them knowing,Tezuka and Sanada was standing side by side outside the court they're playing at.

"Atobe actually manage to make Echizen play seriously"Sanada said.

"Aa.He must be wanted to at least give a fight against Echizen"Tezuka replied.

"So,how about that matter?"Sanada suddenly said and Tezuka sigh.

"I've talked to Fuji.I ask him to get Yukimura to tell Echizen today.I hope it would lessen Echizen's pain a bit"Tezuka said slowly.

"Aa.I-"Sanada want to talk again but stop when they felt other presence nearing them.

"Woah.Atobe-buchou actually playing seriously"Jirou suddenly appeared beside them.He turn toward Tezuka and Sanada and pouted.

"So mean.Tezuka-san and Sanada-san wanted to watch their match by themselves"he said.Tezuka and Sanada shake their head sighing.

"You can watch if you want"Tezuka said and focus back on the match.Jirou grinned.He actually expecting the answer so that they wouldnt sent him for laps for not practicing.He turn away and look to the others searching for someone.He grinned when he saw him.

"Oshitari!Shishido!I think you would want to watch this.Atobe was serious"he shouted and the duo he called turn to him before went toward him.It was never Jirou's intention to get the other's attention too but that he did.

"Nani nani? Got some good game?"It was Kikumaru who reach him first.Tezuka and Sanada was already ready to take some aspirin.It was a miracle that the two people in the court still in their full concentration despite the loud commotion the duo loud people created.

"I didnt call for you"Jirou blink at Kikumaru but the redhead slung his hand at his shoulders grinning.

"Awwww Akutagawa-chan,I wanna join too"he said and turn to the court.

"Ah,its ochibi nya.Why is he so serious?"he said releasing Jirou from his grip.

"It's Atobe he's playing against.Both wouldnt want to lose"Oshitari said as he and Shishido finally reach them.Kikumaru grinned.The other regulars joined them.It was a rare chance to see the prince and the king play each other seriously without throwing insult to each other throughout the match.

"Lets go Ochibi!Dont let him win!"he shouted but get ignored.

"I doubt he heard you Kikumaru.Both have a very high concentration"Oshitari said again.

After a while,the match ended with Ryoma winning 6-4.The two of them met at the net.

"Its just luck that you win,brat"Atobe said as they shake hand.

"Mada mada dane,monkey king"Ryoma said smirking.

Suddenly Atobe pull his hand and lean forward to whisper in his ear.

"You need to learn how to mask your emotion more,Echizen.But I would say that you did a good job in masking your expression but you cant hide anything from me.You should think more about your situation.Do you want this or not.I dont care what you do but you could get hurt in the end.This is not something that you think you can sit and wait what would happen.The pain would be far worse than this.You should know"Atobe said and let Ryoma go before walking away.Kikumaru ran inside to glomp his favourite kouhai.

Ryoma stayed rooted on his spot stunned.His brain keep repeating Atobe's words.He turn when he heard someone calling for him.

"OCHIBIIII!You beat Atobe again nya"Kikumaru was about to glomp the first year but stop when Ryoma turn to him.The pain in his eyes was obvious.The others from outside was stunned too looking at the boy who always look at them with bright golden eyes but now there are no any trace of emotion in those eyes except pain.

Fuji open his eyes sharply.He turn around and grab Atobe's arm who just about to pass him and glared.

"What did you do?!"he ask coldly making the regulars near them scooted away from the cold aura he was emitting.Yukimura just stay near Fuji expressionless looking inside the court.

Atobe glance at the tight grip Fuji had on his arm.He look up to stare at Fuji's cold blue eyes and smirk.

"You should know it very well"he said and pull his arm quite harshly before walking away and smirk at Tezuka and Sanada on his way.

Inside the court,Kikumaru was hesitant what to do.

"O..ochibi"he called softly.

Ryoma look up to the sky and close his eyes.He take a deep breath calming himself before opening it again and now the eyes was showing exhaustion.He turn to his sempai.

"Gomen.I'm just too tired and my head hurt"he said making excuse.

The others blink at his change of emotion.But Kikumaru quickly pampered him.

"Hurt?Are you sick?Do you want to go to the infimary?"he ask bouncing around Ryoma before Oishi went inside and hold him to stay still.

"Eiji!Echizen said his head hurt.You're just going to make it worse"he said and turn to Ryoma.

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?I'm sure the nurse wouldnt mind checking other player from other school"he said turning to Sanada and the stoic man nod.But Ryoma shake his head.

"It's okay.I just need to rest a bit"he said before walk out from the court and disappeared at the corner ignoring the others.

Fuji watch him walk away while his brain tried to process everything but failed because he was too busy to think how to tell Ryoma about Yukimura.

"Ne.Did you saw his eyes a while ago?"Marui said to Yagyuu.

"His eyes showed sadness,hurt-"Yanagi said but was cut-off by Sanada.

"Enough.Continue practicing"the words make all the regulars went to practice.

Tezuka look at Fuji.

 _'Make sure you tell him today'_ his silent words before walking away.Fuji sigh and turn to Yukimura beside him.

"Seii,we have to tell Ryoma today.Tezuka and Sanada found out about us"

 **Sorry because I didnt update frequently.Seriously,assignments and field trips take all my time.But I assure you that I wont abandoned this story ..**

 **So,read and dont forget to review .Thank you in advance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Yukimura was deep in thought as he walk toward the clubroom.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Seii,we have to tell Ryoma about us today.Tezuka and Sanada saw us the other day.I'm afraid they will told him"Fuji said looking at Yukimura.His eyes was opened indicating he was serious.

"They are not the kind of people to do that"Yukimura said but Fuji shook his head.

"I know Tezuka.He'll do it if he have to do it.He told me to tell Ryoma today"he sigh.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yukimura sigh remembering his conversation with Fuji before.His head was hurting so he excused himself earlier than the others.

He look up when a flash of white and blue went into his vision.

"Echizen?"he thought.Ryoma walk into the clubroom without looking around.A smirk creeped to Yukimura's face as he walk faster and into the clubroom.When he entered,Ryoma was getting ready to take a shower.Ryoma just simply nod at him before continuing taking his uniform out.Yukimura pretended to be doing something in his locker.

When Ryoma disappeared in the shower,Yukimura quickly take the boy's tennis bag and put it into his locker before locking it.He make sure that he take Ryoma's phone with him.

After that,he went into the shower to see Ryoma was in the middle of taking his shirt.Ryoma stop shocked with Yukimura's bold appearance.

"Yukimura-san"he said and the Rikkaidai captain smirk before taking Ryoma's uniform and drag the boy at the last toilet which has a "In Repairment" sign on the door.He push the Seigaku's regular into it before getting in himself and close the door.

"Sempai"Ryoma was shocked to death.The others's voices was heard as they walk into the clubroom.

Yukimura smirk before grabbing the boy again and turn Ryoma's back to him.He put hid hand on Ryoma's mouth to prevent him from making any noise.They can hear the others entering the shower.

Ryoma tried to struggle but Yukimura's hold was strong.Yukimura lean forward to Ryoma's right ear.

"Dont move or make any sound.If not,I'll tell Syuusuke something I know concerning you and Tezuka"he whispered making Ryoma stop struggling and keep still.Yukimura smirk.

"Good boy"he whispered again blowing slightly at Ryoma's ear making the latter shuddered slightly.He did not take his hand off Ryoma's mouth tho.

"Where's Ochibi?"suddenly Kikumaru's voice heard from the outside.Ryoma's eyes widen and start to struggle again.

"Dont move!"Yukimura hissed as he put Ryoma's uniform on the toilet's bowl before pulling out Ryoma's phone he take before.Ryoma widened his eyes again and turn his head slightly to Yukimura at the back.

'What are you going to do?'The question was clear in his eyes making Yukimura smirk.

"He said earlier that he was going to wait for us here"this time Momo's voice heard.

Yukimura open Ryoma's phone and typed something Ryoma suspects a message.Right to his thought,a ring heard from the outside.The shower was no soundproof so they can hear everything what happening at the room outside the bathroom.

"Oh,he just messaged me that he was already on his way back home.His father told him to go home early"Momo said and Ryoma glared at the man behind him who just smirk at him.

"Tell him not to be late to practice tomorrow"Tezuka's stern voice heard.

Ryoma's eyes glinted in hope before it faded again.Unfortunately for him,he always put his phone on silent mode.There's no way they would find him.

Yukimura chuckled slowly as he read the message Momo just sent to Ryoma.

"Eh!What about Mura-buchou?"Suddenly Kirihara's voice out.

"He may be still in the school or went home.Check if his belongings still in his locker"Yanagi said.

"It's locked!Buchou never lock his locker!"Kirihara's shocked voice.

"He'd left then"Yagyuu said.

"But-"

"Enough.He might had gone home.Lets go home too"Sanada's voice stop any other voice.

Suffling of foot was heard and the sound of door been opened heard.Ryoma faintly assumed that they were leaving.He sigh audibly imagining his fate.He suddenly narrowed his hearing.

"Fuji"Tezuka's voice sound hard.Ryoma wondered briefly forgetting the man behind him.

"I'll bring Ryoma to our date tomorrow and I'll tell him tomorrow along with Seiichi. Ryoma is not here now nor do Seiichi"Ryoma felt the hand covering his mouth tightened reminding him that he was being held captive by the buchou of Rikkaidai.The man that his boyfriend cheated on him with.

"Will Echizen be okay about this all?"Sanada's voice heard .They assumed that Fuji had left.

"Dont know.He's an expert in pretending to be okay"Tezuka voice become small before the sound of the door being closed and locked heard.Ryoma's eyes widened.They were locked!How he gonna go home now?

Feeling the hand clamping his mouth loosing the strength,he push the hand off his mouth harshly before stepping forward before turning to the older man.

"What do you want,Yukimura-san?Now we're locked in here because of you.And I can't go home then will get a hell of laps for not coming to practice tomorrow"he said not minding if he was impolite glaring at Yukimura.

"Dont worry.I'm the buchou.Of course I have the key"Yukimura said ignoring how harsh Ryoma talk to him leaning against the door.

Ryoma take his uniform and pushed Yukimura hardly from the door before opening it.Yukimura watch in amusement letting himself being pushed aside.

"Good.Now open the door.I want to go home"Ryoma said walking outside the toilet.He didnt want to be alone with the man that take his boyfriend away.Well,even when he know Fuji didnt even love him the slightest but still.He reached the open shower stall when an arm yanked his arm harshly.He groaned when he felt his back hurting because he was pushed against the wall harshly.

"Just where do you think you are going?"He look up to see Yukimura looking at him with something Ryoma assumed as hatred in his eyes.Ryoma look back just as cold.

"What do you want?I dont want anything to do with you right now"He said with venom in his voice.Yukimura chuckled darkly.

"I dont know what Syuusuke saw in you to even date you in the first place"he said and Ryoma's look even colder.

"Oh?What a fierce look you're giving me.Guess you've know it already"Yukimura said smirking but still with the same look in his eyes.His hands was pinning Ryoma's hands above his head.

"What do you want?You've got Syuusuke.Just leave me fucking alone"Ryoma tried hardly not to yell despite the hurt his heart was feeling.Yukimura's smirk faded.

"But Syuusuke wont let you go.Who would want to be in a threesome?Who would be in their right mind to share their lover?So,I want you to just accept it tomorrow"Yukimura said tightening his grip on Ryoma's wrist making Ryoma sure that it will bruise later.Ryoma's head was spinning processing his words.

Yukimura smirk at his blank face before leaning in to his ears.

"You do know that Syuusuke loves Tezuka right.Do you know why Tezuka never accept his confession?"he said pulling back .Ryoma was dumbfounded.

"Because of you.Because he knew you loves Syuusuke so much.Why?Because he loves you and he dont want you to be sad if he accept his confession.Why he never confess to you?Because he knows you would never be happy with him.What do you think Syuusuke will thought when he knew about this?"Yukimura smirk at Ryoma's widened eyes.However his smirk faded when he continued his words.

"And do you know why I hate you so much ?I've loved Sanada since middle school.I've tried to confess repeatedly but he keep rejecting me.Do you know why?Because of you.Again because he loves you.Since you came,he always talk about you.How talented you are.How skilled you are.I grew tired and someday I found out he was in love with you.Why he never confess to you,it still a mystery I've yet to discover"he said coldly.

"Does he know about it?"A small whisper came out from Ryoma's mouth but Yukimura ignore it and continue talking.

"Then because of you again Sanada and Tezuka got together.I completely lost my chance with him.Now when I start to love Syuusyuke,you're still in the picture.That makes me hate you even more"he said with hatred in his voice.

Ryoma look down.His bangs hide his face from Yukimura's sight.

"Then why dont you just told Syuusuke that you dont want a threesome with me?Why dont you just told him to break up with me?"He said slowly but due to the quiet surrounding,Yukimura can hear it perfectly.Driven by his hatred,he cant hear the pain in the younger's voice.

"Syuusuke rather break up with me than with you if you dont want in that relationship.He always said that you're too fragile to be hurt.That's why I want you to agree tomorrow.If not,I will told him why Tezuka never accept his confession"he said and Ryoma froze.The last thing he wished for was for Fuji to hate him.He knows Fuji loves Tezuka so much.Who knows what he will do.Yukimura smirk at his reaction.

"Syuusuke said that you're too fragile.When he said that,I have this strong urge to break you.Break you into pieces"he said.

"What-"Ryoma look up but was shocked when Yukimura lean in and latch his lips onto his neck and bit down leaving a hickey.Ryoma shouted because Yukimura bit too hard.

"Itai!"Ryoma tried to struggle but failed because despite his looks,Yukimura was too strong for him.

"I really want to break you"Yukimura said once again before taking Ryoma's lips into his and bit onto it making it bleed.Ryoma's tears fall down slowly.Yukimura's free hand went into his shirt pinching at his nipples hardly while grinding their lower body together.

Without any warning,Yukimura push Ryoma's shorts down along with his boxer.Ryoma tried to struggle but to no vail.

"You're protesting but you body says the opposite"Yukimura smirk as he push Ryoma's legs apart.Ryoma tried to held them close but Yukimura use more force before standing between them.

"Please.Let me go"Ryoma begged.He was now afraid of Yukimura.

"Oh?I never knew a proud boy like you can beg"the older one said but Ryoma ignore him.He just want to go away from him right now.

"Please"he said sobbing.

"Beg even more.I'll break you down at instant"Yukimura said and without warning pushed his erection all the way into Ryoma's ass.Ryoma screamed because it hurts like hell.Without giving the boy time to adjust,Yukimura start to thrust in and out harshly.

"Its hurt.Please stop"Ryoma said as tears streamed down his face.

"That's how hurt my heart felt because of you"Yukimura said before putting another hickey on Ryoma's neck.And another.

Feeling helpless,Ryoma just keep crying.Without willingness,he come too when Yukimura come into him.

Ryoma slumped down onto the floor when Yukimura let him go.He slowly pull his boxer and shorts up still crying.Yukimura look down on him.

"I'm not that cruel to let you walk all the way home.Get up.I'll send you home"He said walking out to the locker room.

Ryoma wipe his tears and pick himself up slowly.He winced at the throbbing pain his backside was giving him.He take a deep breath before walking outside slowly.He watch as Yukimura pushed his tennis bag toward him with his leg.

"I'll be waiting outside"Yukimura said shortly as he throw Ryoma's phone to the owner.Ryoma quickly raise his hand to catch his phone.He watch as Yukimura walk out.He bend down wincing picking his bag.He take his regular's jacket and wear it before zipping it up till his chin to hide the hickeys on his neck.After that,he slowly walk out.He close the door and let Yukimura lock it.

"I can walk home myself"he said slowly trying to walk away but Yukimura caught his arm.

"You'll make the pain worse.I dont want you to ba absent tomorrow"he said in monotone and as he said it,a car stop not too far from there.

"Let's go"he said pulling Ryoma with him.Ryoma tried hard not to wince as he hurried to match Yukimura's pace.

The journey home was silent.After a bit too long,they finally arrived at Ryoma's house.Ryoma step out without saying anything.

"Remember what I've told you"Yukimura said without turning to him.Ryoma just shut the door and the car drive away.Ryoma turn to go in and hoped that nobody was at the living room to his room.

He walk in without saying anything and sigh in relief when nobody was in sight.He was already at the top of the stairs when a voice stop him.

"Ryoma?Why are you home so late?"his mother asked from the door of the kitchen.

"Sorry okaa-san.I got carried away while playing at the street court after practice"he lied without looking at her.He know he was being rude to his mother but he cannot likely turn to her with his lips swollen and his eyes puffy.

"That's okay.Are you coming down for dinner?"she ask but Ryoma shook his head.

"Gomen.I dont feel like eating tonight"he said.His mother sigh.She know something was bothering her son.

"Take a shower before you sleep.Good night"she said after that.

"Good night okaa-san"Ryoma replied before limping to his room.He tried hard not to wince so that his mother that had turn to go back to the kitchen didnt turn to him and saw him limping.He take a long shower before going to bed.

When he went down the next morning.His family look at him with widened eyes.

"Seishounen,what wrong with your neck and lips?And why are you walking like that?"Nanjiroh ask for once forgetting his magazine.Ryoma unconciously touch the bandages on his neck hiding the hickeys.

"I tripped on my way home yesterday.Karupin decided she was in her period last night and scratch me when I tried to pick her up"Ryoma lied smoothly.He was lucky that he remembered to fake bandage his ankle just now.

"That worse?"Rinko said looking at his lips.Ryoma just nod.

"Your eyes?"Rinko asked again.Ryoma sigh.

"I cant sleep yesterday so I slept a bit too late"he lied again.They sigh.Nanjiroh shrugged and went back to his magazine.

"Do you still planning to go practice?"Nanako said worried.

"Aa.Buchou wont believe my excuses.And I have somewhere to go after practice"Ryoma said.

"Then,I'll send you to practice after this.Your ankle will become worse if you walk"Rinko said and he just nod.

"Call me if you wanted me to pick you up later"Rinko said as he drop Ryoma at his school.

"It's okay okaa-san.I'll just go home myself or I'll just take a taxi if I cant walk anymore"he said and Rinko sigh before nodding.She waved and drive off.

Ryoma sigh as he watch his mother's car drive away.Slowly,he limped to the tennis court with his head lowered.He enter the clubroom and look up when he heard shouting.

"Ochibi!What happen to you nya?"trust Kikumaru to be the first to notice him.

"Huh?"he was dumbfounded.He scanned around the clubroom and slightly winced when he saw Yukimura standing with the others.Tezuka look at Ryoma worriedly when he saw where Ryoma was looking.Fuji was in his own world.

"Echizen,what with the bandages and what happen to your ankle?"Oishi asked successfully taking Ryoma out from his thought.

"Oh.I accidentally step on Karupin's tail so she attack me and I tripped at the stairs when I tried to take her off me"Ryoma said.Inwardly he scold himself for not able to tell the same lies he told his family.

"Heh.So you cried in pain until your eyes so puffy like this?"Momo laugh jokingly of course but Ryoma's answer made his laugh died.

"Yes"Ryoma bluntly said as he look at Yukimura who was smirking a bit.

"What?"Momo and Kikumaru shouted taking him back again.

"Ii data"Inui scribbled while Kaidoh blushed for no reason.

"Mada mada dane"he said slowly pulling his cap lower.

"Why did you still come to practice if you're in this state?"Kawamura asked worried.Ryoma sigh before looking up again.

"Would you believe if I called and said that I cant come to practice because I tripped?"he said.Silent.

"No"slowly come the answer.

"Exactly.You guys never believe to my reasons"Ryoma said rolling his eyes.

"Because you always lying"Kikumaru accused.Tezuka sigh.

"You could have your parent to call me you know"he said.Ryoma turn to him and put his finger on his chin.

"Good excuse in the future"he said thoughtfully.

"Nya Tezuka.Dont give ochibi idea to make excuses"Kikumaru said pouting.

"Enough.Lets get out to start practice.Echizen,stay at the side.Yukimura,you can wait if you want to"Tezuka said turning to the blunette beside Fuji.

"I dont mind.Beside I can accompany Echizen at the side so that he wont be bored"Yukimura said smiling.Tezuka slightly frowned when Ryoma tensed slightly.

"Let's go out then"he said and they went out.

"I applause you for your excuses"Yukimura said as he and Ryoma sit side by side at the side watching the other practice.Ryoma just keep quiet.

Tezuka watch the two from the corner of his eyes as he stand a bit away from them.

"Something wrong with them"someone said behind him.

"Aa."He unconciously answered and when he realized it,he quickly turn around.To see Atobe leaning on the fence looking at Ryoma and Yukimura.

"Atobe.What are you doing here?"He tried to sound normal.

"I'm just concerned about that brat.Somethings really wrong had happened between the two.I feel it"Atobe said not turning to Tezuka.

"So,you know"Tezuka sigh.Atobe look at him with _who-do-you-think-I-am_ look.He turn back to the sitting duo and use his insight.He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"Tezuka ask when he saw his reaction.

"I need to talk with the brat"Atobe said start to walk away.

"Atobe"Tezuka said.The said man turn to him.

"You can join if you want"he said and continue walking.Tezuka sigh before following the Hyotei's buchou.He stop a few steps behind Atobe.

"Brat!"Atobe called and both Ryoma and Yukimura turn to him.

"Monkey King"Ryoma sneered while Yukimura just nod at him.

"We need to talk.Now"he said and Ryoma look back to the court.

"Just talk"Ryoma said.Atobe glance at Yukimura briefly.

"Private.And importantly,away from Yukimura"

TBC

 **Updated..I'm so sorry for the late update ..** **As for the suggestion in the review.I like it but I have other plan for this story.Thanks for the idea tho.Maybe I could use it for other story?**

 **Oh,and for those who PM-ed me asking for more fics,I'm so sorry..I cant publish any fics right now because actually I'm in the middle of Exam..I promise to publish new fics after my exam ended .. For this chapter,I've wrote part of it long ago so I just need some time to continue it..But to write new story,it will take me a few days..I hope you can understand me..**

 **So,please read and review..Maybe your review can make me happy during this stressing exam season?hahaha**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Private.And importantly,away from Yukimura"Atobe said making both Ryoma and Yukimura turn to him.

"Why would I?"Ryoma asked while Yukimura stared at him.

"Just go with us"Atobe said and walk away.Tezuka nod at Ryoma and followed Atobe.Ryoma sigh before standing up and limped following the two buchou.Yukimura just stared at them.

"Now what?"Ryoma said when they were far away from the court.He sat at the bench at the garden while both Tezuka and Atobe stand in front of him.

"It doesn't hurt,does it?"Atobe said as he nudge Ryoma's bandaged ankle.Ryoma who get caught off guard didnt have the chance to fake hurting.Instead he keep quiet looking down at his fidgeting fingers on his laps.

"Tell us what's wrong,Echizen"Tezuka said sighing.Ryoma swing his legs back and forth.

"I.."he trailed off.He close his eyes biting his lower lips but hissed when pain hit in.Atobe crossed his arm in front of his chest staring at him.

"Echizen,tell us honestly.What happen between you and Yukimura?"Tezuka said as he sat beside him.

Ryoma open his eyes and look at Tezuka then to Atobe before sighing.

"Promise me first.You guys wont do anything about it.It is my problem"he said.Both Atobe and Tezuka look at each other before nodding.

Ryoma sigh and start telling them what happened yesterday.He didnt leave a single details and tell them everything what Yukimura had done and said.He keep his eyes on the ground all the time.

"He raped you?"Atobe widened his eyes.Tezuka just keep quiet.Ryoma slowly nodded.

"That was too much"Atobe exclaimed.

"You promised not to do anything about it.This is my problem so I'll face it myself"Ryoma said and Atobe hufted.

"Ne buchou"Ryoma said making Tezuka turn to him.

"Sanada-san know about it isn't he"he asked .

"About what?"

"That I loved Yukimura"Ryoma said and Tezuka sigh before nodding.

"Yes"Ryoma smile sadly at this.

"But I know he love Sanada-san.That's why I tried to forget about it but failed like what happened with Fuji-sempai"he said.

"We know"Tezuka said slowly.

Silence.

Finally Ryoma sigh and stand up.

"We should go back.It wouldn't do for you to be gone from practice too long buchou.I'll be going for a Ponta for a while"he said and walk away.

Tezuka and Atobe watch as Ryoma walk away.

"Atobe,why dont you ever confess?"suddenly Tezuka said shocking the diva.However he quickly recovered.

"You know why"he said flipping his hair.

"Ore-sama was not dense like the two idiots.Echizen's feelings towards the two was obvious.Well,to those who was observant and interested in the brat's love life"he continued rolling his eyes.

"Hmmm.We all thought the same about it"Tezuka said and walk away.

When they return to the court,Momo and Kaidoh was engaged into another daily fight of them with Oishi tried to stop them.Kikumaru was bouncing around them excited.Kawamura wisely stay away from the chaos and engaged into a match with some non-regulars.Fuji was talking with Yukimura at the side and Ryoma still nowhere to be found.Tezuka's eyebrows twitched.

" _Echizen was right.I can't leave the practice for too long"_ he thought as a vein popped on his forehead.

"Good luck dealing with them.Ore-sama is leaving"Atobe pat his shoulder once and strolled away throwing one last glance at Fuji and Yukimura.

"Everyone,20 laps"Tezuka shouted finally.

"Eh?"the non-regulars which was practicing by themselves blurted.Even Fuji turn from Yukimura to him.Momo and Kaidoh stop fighting and Kikumaru stop bouncing much to Oishi's relief.

"Just..20 laps.Now!"He said and turn away to the clubroom.The members had no choice but to obey him.

After a while,Ryoma come back sipping on a Ponta.Seeing the members running laps,a smirk formed on his lips.

"I know this would happen"he said darting his gaze from the running herd to Yukimura.His smirk died.He hesitated whether he should sit with Yukimura or at the other bench.However,when Yukimura turn to him,his legs take him to him.He sigh before sitting down sipping on his Ponta.

"What did you guys talked about?"Yukimura suddenly asked with his eyes trained on the running herd.

"Nothing much.Just a few words"Ryoma answered slowly.

"That long?"Yukimura said suspiciously but Ryoma keep quiet continuously sipping on his Ponta.

" _Maa.It's not like Echizen was one to talk about himself"_ Yukimura thought glancing a bit at Ryoma.

"After practice linger around until Syusuuke call"he said after a while.

"Hmmm"Ryoma just hummed indicating he was listening.

After practice ended,Ryoma followed the other to the changing room.He chat with Momo as usual.

"Ne Echizen,how about we grab burgers after this.I'll send you home later"Momo said putting his arm around Ryoma's shoulder.Before Ryoma could answer,someone glomp them.

"Nani?Burger?Kiku want to tag along too nya"Kikumaru said as he glomp his kouhai.

"Then,it would be sempai's treat "Ryoma said smirking for a moment forgetting the reason why he stayed.

"Ryoma"all of them turn to the voice to see Fuji smiling at them with Yukimura standing beside him.

"Nani?"Ryoma said feigning confusion.Instead of answering him,Fuji look at Momo and Kikumaru.

"Gomen Momo,Eiji.We have something to do with Ryoma.I guess he cant go with you guys today"he said smiling at the two but they know best behind the smile.

"He hehe.Well,he's all yours Fuji-sempai"Momo said and drag Kikumaru out.Ryoma just sigh watching them before turning back to Fuji.

"Ryoma,I have something to tell you.We'll walk you home"Fuji said while Yukimura keep staring at him.

"Fine with me"Ryoma shrugged.

"Can you walk?"Fuji ask opening the door.They are the only one left with Tezuka who was working on something on his locker.

"Perfectly.Buchou,we're going first"Ryoma said turning to Tezuka.Tezuka turn to them and nod before back to his doing.The trio walk out and close the door.Hearing the door closed,Tezuka stop whatever he was doing and turn to the closed door leaning against his locker.

"Be strong,Echizen"he whispered slowly.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Along the way,silent engulped the surrounding of the three.

"What did you want to talk about Fuji-sempai?"finally Ryoma spoke.Fuji cleared his throat.

"Why dont we stop for a while at the park?It would be more convenient to talk while sitting"he said a bit nervous.Ryoma just lift his shoulder.

" _It's not a surprise anymore anyway.Acting like I didn't know anything was hard"_ he thought and sigh.

They went to the park near Ryoma's house.Ryoma sat at the bench while Fuji and Yukimura stand in front of him.

" _Why does it feels familiar?"_ Ryoma thought but he shrugged anyway.

"You see,Ryoma.Actually-"Fuji trailef off.He was nervous in front of the person he lied to.

"What is it,sempai?"Ryoma ask trying hard acting innocent.

"You see.We-"Fuji stop talking again.He gulped.

"We're going out"losing patience,Yukimura blurted out.Fuji turn abruptly at him.

"Seii"

"You delaying it doesnt help Syuu"

"But-"

"So,you're going to ask for a break up?"

Ryoma's words make the duo turn to him.Ryoma have his head lowered with his cap hiding his face.Yukimura felt his amusement arise at Ryoma's acting.

"Ryoma,it's not like that"Fuji turn to Yukimura and the blunette nod.Fuji cleared his throat.

"I'm not going to ask for a break up.We were thinking about a threesome with you.I dont want anybody to be hurt"he said staring at Ryoma.

Ryoma didn't say anything for a long time making Fuji wondered if he's angry.Yukimura beside him narrowed his eyes.He tap his feet twice.He can see that Ryoma flinched slightly.

"Ryoma?"Fuji said softly.

"It's fine to me"Ryoma said without lifting his face.Fuji's face brighten up.

"Really?"Ryoma just nod.

"Then,we were thinking we could live together"suddenly Fuji said shocking Ryoma.He quickly lift his head looking at them.

"What?"he widened his eyes.He turn to Yukimura.

" _You didnt say anything about this!"_ he shot a look at him but Yukimura just shrugged and smirk.

"Seiichi have a mansion not far from Seigaku and Rikkaidai.We thought living together would help us develop our relationship better"Fuji explained.

"But,my parent-"

"That's why we want to walk you home today.We will talk about it with your parents.You can go pack while we ask you parent"Yukimura butted in with his stare trained on Ryoma's.Ryoma look away and sigh.

"Fine but dont blame me if they didnt agree"he said inwardly hoping his parents wouldn't agree.

" _I dont even know if they knew my sexual preference"_ he sigh.

"Dont worry.I'm good in talking aren't I?"Fuji said smiling.Ryoma sigh and they continued walking to his house.

"Tadaima"Ryoma called out as he open the door of his house.

"Okaeri,Ryoma-san"as usual,it was Nanako who greeted him first.She smile at him but her smile flattered slightly when she saw Fuji and Yukimura behind him.

"Ohayou Nanako-san.I hope we are not intruding"Fuji said smiling.

"Ohayou.No you're not.Do come in"Nanako said and both Fuji and Yukimura step in.She glance at Ryoma briefly.

"Nanako,does okaa-san and oyaji home?"Ryoma ask trying to avoid Nanako's eyes.

"They are.Auntie was in the living room while oji-san was at the temple.Want me to call him?"Nanako said and Ryoma just nod.After that,they went to the living room where Rinko was reading a newspaper.

"Ryoma,you're back.You could have called me to pick you up you know.Walking will worsen your injury"she said when she saw Ryoma limping slightly to her.

"It's okay okaa-san.It's not that hurting anymore.Moreover,my sempai is here"Ryoma said and only then that Rinko notice Fuji and Yukimura who was smiling at her.

"Oh.Have a seat"she smile at them and they bow before walking over in front of her.

After a while,Nanako walk in with drinks with her and Nanjiroh followed soon.He sat beside Rinko who then smack him on the head when she saw the magazine inside his robe.

"Itai,Rinko-chan.So,what is it that you want to talk about?"he rub his head and turn to the youngsters in front of them.

Fuji and Yukimura look at each other before facing the Echizen pair again.

"First of all,we hope you wont be shocked"Yukimura said.The couple just nod.

"Actually,we,the three of us,were in a relationship"Fuji said sounding calm.Ryoma gulp beside him.

"Oh.Okay"Rinko said after a while confusing them especially Ryoma.

"What do you mean by _okay_?You're not surprised at all?"he said widening his eyes.Rinko smile at them.

"Ryoma dear,we're from America so it doesnt matter to me.You never show any interest in any gender before.I even had prepared myself if you decided to be alone for the rest of your life"she said chuckling lightly.

"As if I havent figured it before,you brat.You never show interest whenever I tried to hook you up with that old hag's granddaughter"Nanjiroh snorted.Ryoma had nothing to say while Fuji and Yukimura just smile.

"But,three in a relationship.Would it work?"Rinko ask worried.

"We would need to find that out.That's why we want to seek permision to bring Ryoma to live with us"Fuji said straight to the point.

"Living together?"Rinko furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes.Its not far from both our school.My parents give it to me as a present but it was a bit lonely to live in it alone"Yukimura explained.

Rinko and Nanjiroh look at each other.

After a while,"well,if Ryoma and you guys are okay with it,we dont mind about it"Rinko said smiling at them.Ryoma sigh inwardly.

" _Who would have thought they was this open-minded"_ he thought.

"I'll help Ryoma-san pack"suddenly Nanako who have been quiet from the beginning speak up pulling Ryoma from his thought.He look up to Nanako who had stood up and went beside him.

"Thank you Nanako.We would like to have little talk with them too"Rinko said gesturing to Fuji and Yukimura.Nanako nod and help Ryoma to walk to his room at the second floor.

Without words,Ryoma start packing his things.

"Ryoma-san"Nanako called for him after a while but Ryoma kept quiet and keep packing.

Nanako who lost her patience walk toward him and spun him around.

"Ryoma-san,how did Yukimura-san get into your rela-,Ryoma-san"Nanako was startled when she saw Ryoma's face.He was close to crying.She quickly hug him and Ryoma burst into sobs.

"He cheated on me.They only told me today eventhough they've started dating long ago.I dont even know whether Yukimura even like me"Ryoma said sobbing.He didnt want to tell Nanako what happen between him and Yukimura.He doesnt want to bother Nanako with his problem more.

"I'm sorry,Ryoma-san.I cant be any help for you"Nanako said tightening her hug.

"You've helped me all this time.You have been always by my side and I'm grateful for that.After this I'll take care of myself"Ryoma said and they stay hugging for a while.

"And here I thought Yukimura will never appear in your life again"Nanako said when the pull away from the hug.Ryoma wipe his tears.

"That's what we called the cruelity of destiny"he said trying to smile.Nanako smile and pet his head.

"Ryoma,are you done?"his mother's voice was heard from downstair.

"A moment!"Ryoma shouted back and resume packing.

After a while,they finished and went downstair where the other was waiting.

"Then,we'll leave Ryoma with you"Rinko said to them as Yukimura's driver put Ryoma's things in the trunk of the car.

"Hai.We'll take care of him"Fuji said smiling with an arm over Ryoma's shoulder.

"Dont be so naughty seishounen"Nanjiroh teased and get a glare in return.

"Take care,Ryoma-san"Nanako said and Ryoma pull his cap lower.

"You guys make it sound as if I'm going far away across the sea"he said slowly.They all laugh at his words.

"Then,we'll make our move then"Yukimura said and they bow before leaving.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When they arrived at the mansion,Ryoma was amazed at how big it is.It may not as big as the Atobe's but still,it was big for a house.

"Let's go,Ryoma"he turn to see Fuji and Yukimura waiting for him at the entrance.He quickly walked (read:limped) toward them.

He was even amazed seeing the decoration inside.It was simple but still beautiful and looked elegent.There was a piano at a corner so Ryoma walk to it and tried to press some keys.

"Why is there a piano here?"he asked nobody in particular.

"Just for decoration.Nobody in my family even know how to play it.Sometimes,the maids use it"Yukimura chuckled.Ryoma nod and tried to press more keys.

"Do you know how to play piano,Ryoma?"Fuji asked making his movements froze.

"...No,I dont"he said slowly.

"You're pressing the keys as if you know about it"Fuji laugh slowly.

"I just happen to see Ohtori-sempai played it once"Ryoma said and they walk toward the stair.

"Will I have my own room,Yuki-"

"Call me Seiichi,Ryoma and we all will share the master room"Yukimura cut him.

"Ah yes.I do wish that I have another smaller room.Maybe I could use it when you guys are away or something"he said looking away.

"We could arrange that.Let me show you the room then"Yukimura said and they walk away while Fuji excuse himself to the bathroom.After a while,Yukimura open the door of a room not far from the master room.

"This is perfect"Ryoma said as he look around the room.He was startled when a pair of hands went around his waist backhugging him.

"You are really a good actor,Ryoma"Yukimura said as he put his chin on Ryoma's shoulder.Ryoma's body stiffened making Yukimura chuckled.

"From now on,you have to pretend you love me.Are you okay with that?"Yukimura continued tightening his hug.Ryoma just nod.

" _I dont even need to pretend"_ he thought smiling sadly.

"Ehermm.I'm glad that both of you are getting along but dont leave me out please"Fuji's voice surprise them.They turn around to see Fuji leaning against the door frame smirking.

"Aww,Syuu-chan.I'm just getting to know Ryoma better"Yukimura said as he walk toward Fuji with Ryoma still in his arms.

" _Kami-sama,help me"_

 **Finally updated after a long hiatus..I'm so sorry for not updating for too long..As you know already that I had my exam recently so I cant update..**

 **Actually,my exam ended a week ago but I cant write story when my mind still too much occupied with the exam.Added with writer block,I cant write at all.I'm so sorry..So the past one week,I went to karaoke,bowling,watching horror movie (so I can scream..hahahaha) and rewatch the anime all over again while trying to write this chapter little by little..After then only I could write this chapter..I hope this update worth it (or not..sorry) .. I'll try harder to make it better..**

 **Please read and tell me your thought ..Thank you in advance.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Ryoma walk down the stair rubbing his eyes.It was sunday so he woke up nearing noon.He walk into the dining room where the maids was prepairing lunch in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon,Ryoma-sama"a maid he recalled as Kiyoko spoke up and bowed at him.He simply nod at her.

"Where's Seiichi and Syuusuke?"he ask looking around.

"They went out,Ryoma-sama"Kiyoko told him.His eyes fall on the piano.

"Did they say what time they will be back?"he ask without looking away from the piano.

"They said that they will be back during lunch"Kiyoko answered politely.Ryoma nod.

"Who played the piano every night?"he ask finally looking away from the piano and look at Kiyoko.

"Oh,you mean the lullaby?It was Yuki.She's the only one who know how to play the piano"Kiyoko smile.

"Where is she?"

"I think she's at the garden.Ryoma-sama want me to call her?"

Ryoma nod.The maid walk away and Ryoma walk toward the piano leaving the other maids in the kitchen.

"You called Ryoma-sama?"somebody said behind him suprising him.

"Yuki-san.Can you play the song you always play?"he nod and said.Yuki nod and take her place in front of the piano.She began playing the song Ryoma heard every night.Ryoma watch intently at her hand dancing on the keys.

"You didnt learn the song using the music sheet do you?"he asked when Yuki finished playing making the girl blushed and nod.

"I cant read notes.I always use my hearing to learn songs"she said as she stand up.

"Heeeh.No wonder I felt something missing.Do you have the song's music notes?"he said and Yuki nod before opening one of the drawer beside the piano.She then handed the music sheet to Ryoma.Ryoma studied the notes before taking a seat placing the notes in front of him.

"There are holes in your play eventhough it's not that obvious.Watch and listen"he said and Yuki nod a bit hesitantly.

Ryoma take a deep breath and close his eyes briefly.He open them and start dancing his fingers on the keys of the piano.He smile softly.

Yuki gaped at her master playing the piano.She would never imagined her master can play piano and he was so good.

"Wow,was Yuki's play have always been this good?"a maid in the kitchen said as she doing work at the sink.

"No.It's not Yuki.Ryoma-sama was playing the piano.Look"Kiyoko said excitedly and all the maids in the kitchen run out to the dining room.They all gasped at the sight their youngest master playing the piano beautifully.

"Ryoma-sama look so beautiful playing the piano.I could fall in love with him"a maid said with a dreamy look on her face.Another maid smack her head lightly.

"Dont dream.That was Yukimura-sama's boyfriend you're looking at"she said and the maid earlier pouted.

"I know"she said.They all scattered away when Ryoma finished playing.He stood up and turn to Yuki.

"Do you know where's your mistake now?"he asked and Yuki nod.

"You're so good,Ryoma-sama.How long have you been playing the piano?"she ask.

"I start learning since I was little.Dont tell anyone especially Syuusuke and Seiichi.Tell the other maids too not to say anything"he said leaning against the wall.Yuki nod.

"Tadaima"suddenly the door opened and Yukimura walk in with Fuji beside him.Both was smiling happily.

Ryoma was startled and he quickly pull Yuki to sit in front of the piano.Fuji and Yukimura noticed him near the piano.

"Okaeri,Syuu.Seii"Ryoma said nervously.

"Ryoma,what are you doing?"Fuji asked opening his eyes revealing blue eyes.

"Nothing.I just asked Yuki to show me the song she always play at night"Ryoma answered trying to smile.Yuki stand up and bow at her masters before disappearing to the back.Fuji nod understanding before he and Yukimura turn for the stair.

"Aren't you going to have lunch?"Ryoma asked.Yukimura turn to him.

"We already had our lunch.We're tired so we want to rest.Be quiet when you come to the room later"Yukimura said while Fuji yawned.

Ryoma nod and watch as they went up.He look at their retreating back sadly before went to the dining room to have his breakfast plus lunch.Looks like he have to ask the maids to eat with him again.The maids will just obey because they knew how his boyfriends treat him in the house.They still acknowledge him but most of the time eventually the conversation will be just between them.

They have been living together for slightly over one month now.Fuji and Yukimura always went out together after school or on sunday.Their excuses was that they didnt want to disturb him sleeping.Tho,Ryoma always shrugged.He never wanted to show that he was hurting.It would just satisfy Yukimura.

Even in the house,Fuji and Yukimura spend most of the time together talking about things.Ryoma always retreated to his room saying that he have lot of schoolwork or that he need to study for test.However,whenever he opened a book,he would just stare at it lost in his thought.

Most of the time,he didnt sleep in the master room with his boyfriends.He wake up early and went back to the master room and sleep beside his boyfriend before they woke up.He always do that even after they have sex.Only if he weren't too tired.But lately,he often just fall asleep after sex because his boyfriends was starting to play rough on him.

Their sex was normal.There are no cold treatment from Yukimura.Just sex that Ryoma started to think that he was only a sex toy for him.

The amount of them eating together can be counted.Ryoma always woke up to the sound of his boyfriends laughing in the shower.He would feigning sleeping when they walk out of the bathroom.He would only woke up when the two disappeared in the big closet.He always put his uniform beside the bathroom the night before and change in the bathroom.He will only went out when the two walk out the room.At breakfast,he only manage to drank his milk before they went to school.However,the maids always packed him with breakfast which he always ate on the rooftop before the first bell rang.

Ryoma sigh as he sat in the living room after lunch.He didnt want to go into their room.The sight of his boyfriends cuddling only will worsen the scars in his heart.He put his arm above his eyes as he close his eyes.

Suddenly he open his eyes and stand up.He walk towards the door.

"If they ever looking for me,I'm out with Momo-sempai"he said glancing at Kiyoko slightly.The maid nod.Ryoma grab his tennis bag after changing to sport shoes and went out.Momo would always willing to go out with him.

"Echizen,what are you doing here?"Momo asked when he ring his house's bell.

"Tennis?"he simply ask as he show his tennis bag.

"Sure.Let me take my tennis bag first"Momo grinned and went in.After a while he went out again ready to go.

"Let's go.Kikumaru-sempai just messaged me that they are at the street court"he said and Ryoma just nod.They continue walking to the street court.

Silence was engulfing their way.Momo glance at Ryoma before clearing his throat.

"Ne,Echizen.Something bothering you?"he asked surprising the boy.

"Eh?"Ryoma look up at Momo.Momo put his hands at the back of his head looking at the blue sky.

"You have been acting down quite a while now.Of course you're a quiet type but I think you're too quiet these few weeks.Usually we would be engaged in conversations while walking but now you're always deep in your own thought"he said.Ryoma look down on the road and sigh.

"I'm fine"he said slowly.Momo watched him silently.

"Did something happen between you and your boyfriends?"he asked succesfully getting Ryoma's attention again.Ryoma stare at him surprised.

"Why do you say so?"he said mildly surprised.

"You have been acting odd since you started living together with them.It's not that obvious but I'm your bestfriend,isn't it.You are always talkative with me but then suddenly you talk less than usual"Momo said.Ryoma look in front as they neared the street court.

"Nothing's wrong with me"he finally said as they enter the street court.Momo sigh and shrugged.

"Ochibi!You came"Ryoma sigh when he was glomped.He didnt even needed to look at the culprit.He walk slowly dragging the redhead with him.

There are some faces he recognize in the street court.Kikumaru,Oishi,Inui,Yanagi,Marui,Kirihara and surprisingly Tezuka and Sanada.He walk toward the stoic duo after Oishi pried the redhead from him.

"Buchou,Sanada-san"he greeted and sat beside them.The two older man nod at him.

"Why are you alone?"Tezuka ask watching the match between Inui and Kirihara.

"I'm not alone.I came with Momo-sempai"Ryoma answered opening a can of Ponta he always bring with him in his beg.

"You know what I mean"Tezuka glance at him.Ryoma shrugged sipping on his Ponta.

"Chibi-chan,play with me"suddenly Marui called for him in one of the court.Ryoma gestured for him to wait before taking his jacket off.He take his racket out and walk toward the bubblegum freak.

In the middle of their game,Ryoma's phone rang.Both Tezuka and Sanada turn to his bag.They look at each other before Tezuka reach out and took Ryoma's phone out.He show the caller to Sanada.Sanada lift his shoulders.Tezuka sigh before accepting the call.

"Moshi-moshi"he greeted the caller.

"Tezuka?Where's Ryoma?"it was Yukimura.

"Echizen was playing with Marui"Tezuka said.Sanada was watching the match.

"Oh?Rikkaidai was there too?Where are you guys?"Yukimura asked.

"We are at the street court"

"Alright then.The maid only said that Ryoma went out with Momoshiro.Syuusuke and I will be there soon"Yukimura said and end the call.Tezuka put the phone back into Ryoma's bag.To his surprise,Ryoma was already in front of him.

"Who called?"Ryoma ask as he sat.He drank on his Ponta.

"Yukimura.You didnt tell them you're going out?"Tezuka said.

"They said they want to rest so I didnt want to disturb them.I told the maid tho if they were looking for me"Ryoma replied.

"What did he want?"he ask again.

"They will be here soon"Tezuka said and he nod.He look beside when he felt presence walking toward them.He was greeted with the sight of Atobe smirking and Oshitari's calculating eyes.

"Monkey King"he said and the said man glared at him.

"Brat"Atobe spat but then he shook his head.

"Forget that.Oshitari want to ask you something"he said and Ryoma turn to the blue-haired man.Oshitari glance at Atobe and cleared his throat.

"You see Echizen.I want to ask if..."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Fuji and Yukimura finally arrived at the street court.

"Fujiko!You're here.I thought only Ochibi came nya"Kikumaru glomped his bestfriend.Yukimura smile at him making him letting Fuji go.

"Hello to you too Eiji.Where's Ryoma by the way?"Fuji smile at Kikumaru.The redhead pointed at where Ryoma was.

Fuji and Yukimura follows his finger and saw Ryoma.Together with Tezuka,Sanada,Atobe and Oshitari.Nodding to Kikumaru,they make their way toward them.They narrowed their eyes watching Ryoma glaring at Atobe talking about something but they cant hear since they were still quite far.Then,Oshitari said something and Ryoma sigh before nodding.Oshitari smile and take Ryoma's hand in a handshake while Ryoma make a small wave with his other hand.They have neared them by the time.Atobe turn to them.

"Oh?What do we have here?"he said smirking making the others turn to them.Oshitari seeing the look they were giving him let Ryoma's hand go.

"What did you guys talk about?"Fuji asked looking at Ryoma.

"Nothing important.Just Monkey King being annoying"Ryoma said before sipping on his Ponta.Atobe glared at him.

Yukimura stared at Ryoma before at Tezuka and Sanada beside him who was now watching a match between Yanagi and Momo.

"I thought you were with Momoshiro"he said to Ryoma.

"Kikumaru-sempai was being annoying with his glomp.He can glomp Momo-sempai all he want"Ryoma answered not looking up.

"Fuji-kun,care for a match?"Oshitari suddenly asked and they turn to him.Fuji smile.

"Sure"he said and take Ryoma's racket which Ryoma put on the bench before.

"Let me borrow it"he said to Ryoma and the boy shrugged.The duo Tensai then went to a court.

Yukimura sat beside Ryoma who was throwing an empty can of Ponta to a nearby bin.

"Here"he said handing a new can of Ponta to Ryoma.Ryoma turn to him lifting his eyebrows.Yukimura smile.

"We passed a vending machine on our way"he said and Ryoma take the Ponta from his hand.

"Doomo"he said opening the soda.

Yukimura watch him from the corner of his eyes.He smile slightly as Ryoma sigh contently at the feeling of the Ponta filling his stomach.

He didnt know when he started to feel like that way but he started to stare at Ryoma longer than usual.He love the way Ryoma's golden eyes glint with challenge everytime their eyes met.He love the way Ryoma's face flushed when they're having sex.After their love making activity nowadays,he would casually flop down beside him.After he made sure the other two had fall asleep,he would turn towards Ryoma and stare at his sleeping face.He would run his fingers through Ryoma's silky hair and keep staring until he fall asleep himself.However,he cannot help but to act indifferent in front of him.

" _Ryoma"_ he thought still staring at Ryoma.

"Why are you staring at me?"suddenly Ryoma turn to him startling him.

"Nothing"he said smiling and Ryoma hufted before looking at Fuji's match again.

" _Nothing.It just that I might had start falling for you"_ he thought.

TBC

 **Hello.I'm sorry.I tried to update frequently but it's impossible for me to update once a week.Writer block always bugs me..Then there's our new term starting very soon.I'll try to update as frequent as I can...** **By the way,read and review as always..Thank you in advance.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Where are you going?"Yukimura asked when Ryoma get up from the bed.It was another night after their making love activity.Fuji glance at them from the other side.

"I have something to do in my room.Go to sleep first"Ryoma said and kiss them both on the forehead,a gesture the olders loved.

"Dont stay too late"Fuji said and Ryoma nod.He then walk out slowly from the room.

"Yuki-san would play the piano in 15 minutes.I should clean up first"he said to himself and went into his small room.

15 minutes later,he walk out freshly.He walk down the stair silently and he saw Yuki was on her way to the piano.He walk faster and went to her.Yuki turn around hearing movement behind her.

"Ryoma-sama"she greeted.Ryoma nod.

"Yuki-san,can I play the piano tonight?I want to play a new lullaby song"he asked.Yuki nod and stand beside the piano.Ryoma took his place.

He place his fingers on the keys.A smile creeped out on his face as he start playing.

Yuki beside him close her eyes listening to the soft music.She moves her head right and left to the rhtymm of the song.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

In the master room,Fuji open an eye sleepily.

"Did Yuki learned new song?The song is good.I can drift off to sleep immediately"he said as he close his eye back.A smile on his lips.

"I guess.She should have played this song before.This was better than before"Yukimura said turning to Fuji.He brushed a hair off Fuji's face.

"Hmmm.Good night,Seii"Fuji said sleepily.

"Good night.I'll wait for Ryoma for a while"Yukimura smile.

"Hmmm"Fuji already went to sleep.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

In the maids room,

"I bet it was Ryoma-sama who was playing"a maid said.

"Why?"someone asked.

"Because I never see Yuki learn new song and I always have this warm feeling whenever Ryoma-sama played.And this was too good to be Yuki"she answered changing her clothes.

"Should we take a look?"she said again.

"There's no need.It was Ryoma-sama who was playing"suddenly the door opened revealing Kiyoko.

"How do you know?"someone asked.

"I passed by them"Kiyoko said as she went to her own bed.

"I told you.It was Ryoma-sama"the earlier maid exclaimed.

"But,Ryoma-sama told us before to hide his talent from Fuji-sama and Yukimura-sama.I'm sure this time are the same"Kiyoko turn to them and they all nod.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"The song was so good"Yuki said when Ryoma finished playing.Ryoma smile still looking at the piano's keys.

"My mom used to sing this song when I was little.I always have problem sleeping at night so my mom will sing the song and I'll fall asleep immediately"he said.

"But,dont tell anyone about this.If they ask,just say that you've learned a new song"he continued.

"But what if they want me to play the song after this?The song was so good and I'm sure they would want to hear it again"Yuki said.Ryoma stood up.

"I'll teach you.I'll play the song every night until you mastered it"he said and Yuki nod excitedly.

"Then,I'll be going then.Good night"he said and went upstairs.

He glance at the master room and saw the light was still on even it was dim.

" _Are they not asleep yet?_ "he thought as he make his way to the room.He open the door silently and saw both Fuji and Yukimura have their back facing the door.

Suddenly Yukimura turn toward the door.His eyes was half-lidded closed.

"Oh,you're here.Have you finished your work?"he ask as he gestured Ryoma toward him.

Ryoma close the door and went to the bed.

"Not yet but Yuki's play tonight make me sleepy"he lied as he lay beside Yukimura.Yukimura turn to him and put his arm around his waist.

"The song was good"Yukimura said closing his eyes.Ryoma glance at Fuji.

"Was Syuusuke asleep?"he said.

"Hmmm.He fall asleep as soon as Yuki start playing"Yukimura said.

"Go to sleep,Ryo.Good night"he continued as he tightened his hold on Ryoma's waist.

"Good night"Ryoma said and turn off the light.He stared at the dark space in front of him.

At night,it was like this.But things would changed during the day.He would always be by himself until after dinner.He sigh before going to sleep too.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

When Ryoma was on the way for breakfast the next morning,he can heard Yukimura asking Yuki.

"Yuki,when did you learned new song?"Yukimura asked.Ryoma fastened his pace.

"Ryoma-sama talk about the song with me not long ago.So,I decided to look it up the internet and learned it"he heard Yuki answered.He reached the dining room and all eyes on him.He slightly glared at Yuki.Yuki just smile.

"Morning"he greeted slowly as he take his seat.

"Ryoma,you never told us you like that kind of song"Fuji said sipping his coffee.

"I just remembered the song okaa-san used to sing when I was younger"Ryoma answered opening his milk.He wouldnt have time to eat his breakfast as usual anyway.

"I love the song by the way.You should play the song from now on"Fuji said again putting his cup on the table.

"Sure.I like the song too"Yuki replied glancing at Ryoma a bit but the latter ignored her as he finished his milk.

"We should go or we'll be late"he said and stand up.

He lingered at the door as the maids gave him his breakfast and bento.He glance at outside where Yukimura and Fuji giving each other hugs and kisses before went into different car.

He turn when the maid gave him his bag.He walk outside and went to the car which Fuji was in.Yukimura just nod at him before closing the door and the car drove away.He sat beside Fuji and they also drove away.

It was always like that.Fuji and Yukimura would go out the house and give each other goodbye hugs and kisses and went into the car.They never bother to wait for Ryoma.The ride to school also would filled with silence.Fuji didnt talk and Ryoma rather doze off until the car pull off in front of Seigaku.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Ochibi,wanna grab burgers?"Kikumaru put his arms around Ryoma.Ryoma just sigh buttoning his shirt.They have just finished their evening practice.

"I'm tired so I'm going home"he said.Kikumaru pouted releasing Ryoma from his hug.

"You're no fun,Ochibi"he said and went to bother Momo.Ryoma sigh taking his bag and turn to leave.

"Wait a minute,Echizen.I want to talk to you"Tezuka said from his locker without turning to him.

"Haii"Ryoma said and sigh for the nth time that day.He sat on the bench as the other regulars start to leave until the one who left was him and Tezuka.

When Tezuka motioned for him to go out,he followed him.

"You're not going home with Fuji?"Tezuka ask as he lock the clubroom.Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Dont ask the obvious thing,buchou"he said.Tezuka keep quiet finishing locking the door.

"Why does he always leave early anyway?"Tezuka ask again as they made their way to the school gate.

"Dont know.Seiichi would pick him up and leave.I never cared where they go"Ryoma replied casually.Tezuka glance at him.

"And you're okay being neglected?"he ask slowly.

"I'm used to it already"Ryoma shrugged.Tezuka sigh.

"Why dont you confront them?You can't continue acting like this"he said.

Ryoma sigh.

"They never love me in the first place,buchou.I dont have the right to interfere whatever they were doing to their budding relationship.I'm tired but I'm content just to stay beside them"he said slowly.

"You're their lover too,you know.Why didnt they make effort to love you?"

"Maybe I'm not lovable"

"Echi-"

"The car is here.See you tomorrow,buchou"Ryoma cut Tezuka's word and went to the car which was waiting for him.

"You have no idea how lovable you are to the others,Echizen"Tezuka said as the car drove off.He shook his head and walk away himself.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Ryoma open the mansion's door and throw his shoes to the side along with his tennis bag.He walk toward the piano and put his school bag down the stair.

He sat in front of the piano and stare at it.

His expression changed.He need to keep his face expressionless to avoid Tezuka knew what he really felt.His buchou are so good in reading him.

"That's right.I'm tired but I cant bring myself to leave.I would just felt more pain if I leave.I love them so much to leave.I can take this as long as they acknowledge me as their lover even only at night.I'll leave when they dont need me anymore"he whispered,his eyes drooped.

He start to play the piano.

 _Is this love?_

 _Why does it hurt?_

 _Th_ _ere's love in my hear_ _t_

 _T_ _here's also pain in my heart_

_

 _What is love?_

 _Pure love?_

 _Sincere love?_

 _True love?_

_

 _I want to believe_

 _But no!_

 _It's too painful_

 _It's too fake_

_

 _Is this love?_

 _Why does it hurt?_

 _There's love in my heart_

 _There's also pain in my heart_

_

 _Tried to let it go_

 _Tried to forget it_

 _Tried to ignore it_

 _But deep inside said no_

_

 _Is this love?_

 _Why does it hurt?_

 _There's love in my heart_

 _There's also pain in my heart_

_

 _Why cant it go?_

 _Why cant it leave?_

_

 _Tired of lies_

 _Tired of pain_

 _Tired of_

 _this kind of love_

_

 _Is this love?_

 _Why does it hurt?_

 _There's love in my heart_

 _There's also pain in my heart_

_

Ryoma was so immersed in his playing and singing that he didnt realized the maids watching him from the dining room,upstairs and front door.He silently cried when he finished singing.

The maids all have sad look on their faces.

"Ryoma-sama suffered so much.If it was me,I would have left by now"Yuki said looking at Ryoma who was sitting still in front of the piano.

"Unn.I should have recorded it.Ryoma-sama's voice was so sad and so soothing.I will prepare my phone from now on if Ryoma-sama will sing ever again"Kiyoko said beside her.

"Ryoma-sama are so talented.He can play the piano and he can sing too.His voice could bring sadness to the listeners.Especially with the lyric"another maid said weeping.

"Too bad they didnt appreciate him"a maid answered.They nod.

When Ryoma start to stand from the seat,the maids quickly disperse themselves to the kitchen,outside and rooms.

Ryoma pick up his bag and walk upstairs and to his small room.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The next day,Ryoma once again played the piano and sang the same song.This time,Kiyoko had prepared his phone to record his singing.

"What are you gonna do with that?"a maid ask her.

"Why.To the radio of course.It's such a waste if the song went unheard.It was so good plus Ryoma-sama's voice are so good"Kiyoko smirked.

"But-"

"I know.I wont told them who is the singer"Kiyoko said and walk away smiling.

The routine continued for a week.Ryoma would come home and sang.At night,he played the lullaby with Yuki beside him trying to memorize his play.

One day during evening practice,Oshitari came to Seigaku.

"What are the Tensai of Hyotei want to visit us this evening?"Inui ask as Oshitari lean on the fence.

"I would like to see Echizen,please"Oshitari said looking around.Inui fixed his glasses before scribbling on his notebook.

"Very well"he muttered before looking around for Ryoma.

"Echizen!"he slightly yelled.Ryoma turn to him from his match with Kikumaru.

"Oshitari want to see you"Inui continued and his words attracted the curiosity of the other regulars.Ryoma nodded and walk toward Oshitari.

"Nya.What did Oshitari want with Ochibi?"Kikumaru said walking toward Oishi.

Fuji open his eyes looking at Ryoma as the boy make his way toward Oshitari.

"What?"Ryoma ask as he neared Oshitari with the fence separating them.

"We need to discuss about it you know.Atobe was furious in the limo"the Hyotei's regular said.Ryoma sigh.

"Do I really need to do it?"he said.

"You already agreed"Oshitari push his glasses up his nose.Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Fine.Wait a minute"he said and turn around looking for Tezuka.When he find the stoic buchou,he shouted.

"Buchou!I need to go early"he shouted and everyone turn to him.But he ignored the others as his eyes trained on Tezuka.Tezuka raised his eyebrows.Ryoma seeing this,point at Oshitari behind him.Tezuka sigh before nodding resulting in the regulars have their eyes widened at how easily Tezuka let Ryoma dismissed early.

"Doumo"Ryoma said before walking out of the court to the clubroom.Oshitari smile at them before he wait for Ryoma outside the clubroom.The regulars didnt move until Ryoma and Oshitari gone into a limo.

"Tezuka,why did you let Ochibi go easily?"Kikumaru whined.

Tezuka glance at Fuji who was still loking at the direction Ryoma had gone with his eyes opened.

"Nothing.Keep practicing"he said sternly and the regulars went to their practice even some hussed whining can be heard.

 **FINALLY I'VE UPDATED..I'M TRULLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.I'M SUPER BUSY RIGHT NOW WITH ALL THE PROGRAMS HAPPENING.A NEW TERM JUST STARTED SO I'M QUITE BUSY WITH STUDY TOO.**

 **BY THE WAY,IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHAT IS THE SONG,DONT LOOK IT UP IN THE INTERNET BECAUSE I JUST RANDOMLY WRITE A SONG.IF THE LYRIC IS BAD,I'M SORRY.BEAR WITH ME.BY THE WAY,RYOMA'S SEIYOU HAVE A VERY LOVELY VOICE.**

 **I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE ..**

 **THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Ochibi!Let's grab burgers"once again the acrobat player of Seigaku glomp the first year regular.

"I cant"Ryoma said shrugging Kikumaru off.He pick up his bag closing his locker.The older pouted.

"Nya Ochibi.You never join us to the burger shop anymore.Did something wrong?"he asked gaining the other's attention.Strangely Fuji stayed a bit late in the clubroom that day.He eyed his boyfriend as Ryoma made his way to the door.

"Nothing's wrong sempai.I need to go to the Monkey King's.I'm already late and he will surely kill me if I'm late any longer"Ryoma said fixing his bag on his shoulder.

"What are you doing at Atobe's ?"Oishi asked.

"Well,you know"Ryoma smirk making them groaned.Fuji narrowed his eyes.

"Echizen,tell Atobe that I will arrange a practice with Hyotei tomorrow afternoon"Tezuka suddenly spoke and all eyes on him.

"Haii"Ryoma replied and turn around to leave.However,he suddenly turn back.

"Buchou,cant you ask Rikkaidai too?Akaya keep calling me to have a match"he said.Fuji open his eyes again at the sound of Kirihara's first name from his boyfriend's mouth while Tezuka raised his eyebrows.

"Why didnt you go to Rikkaidai instead?"he asked.Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Buchou!"he then glared at the said captain.Tezuka sigh and then nod.Ryoma pull the brim of his cap slightly and walk out completely.

Fuji stare at his shoes leaning against the wall as he wait for Yukimura to pick him up.He look up when a car stop in front of him.

"Syuu"Yukimura greeted as he open the door.Fuji smile and went into the car and it drove away.

"Did Ryoma still went to Atobe's?I saw him when our car cross path"Yukimura asked.

"Aa"Fuji answered as he leaned against the other male and close his eyes.

"I wonder what he did there.He have been going there everyday"he said again.Yukimura look outside as he interwined their hand on his lap.

He might look calm but when one look closer in his eyes,there are some dangerous glint in it.Silence accompany their way to their house and the only sound heard are the small volume of the radio the driver listened to.

Suddenly the driver turn the volume higher and a song played through.Ryoma's song.Yukimura turn to him.

"What song is this?"he asked the driver while Fuji open his eyes.The driver glance at them from the small mirror.

"Oh,I'm sorry,Yukimura-sama,Fuji-sama.I just really love this song"he said and tried to turn down the volume but Fuji stop him.

"It's okay.What song is this?"he ask the same question as Yukimura.

"Nobody know what is the title of the song.This song had been popular this few days.The singer is unknown.The only information on the song was it was sent by someone through email to one of the radio station.The sender said that she can't reveal the singer because it is a secret"the driver explained.The lover nod.

"His voice are so good.The song was so sad"Yukimura said closing his eyes listening to the song.Fuji followed.

"Aa.The singer must had gone through a terrible relationship"he said.

"That's true,Fuji-sama.The sender of the song said that the singer are having a serious relationship problem.Just like the lyric said,the singer was tired about his relationship but he cant bring himself to leave"the driver explained again.

"He must really love his girlfriend"Fuji stated.

"But the voice was so damn familiar"Yukimura whispered frowning.

"We're here"the driver suddenly said shocking them.They were too engrossed in the song that they didnt realized they've arrived.They dont have the mood to go anywhere that day so they went straight home.

They are about to go upstairs when the front door slammed open.They turned to see Ryoma's enraged expression walking in.

"Ryo-"Fuji was about to call him when Ryoma's shout cut him.

"Yuki!Kiyoko!Into my room.Now!"Ryoma yelled as he walk pass his boyfriends up the stairs.Yuki and Kiyoko appeared from the kitchen.It was obvious that they were scared.

"Ryoma!"Yukimura called as Ryoma reached upstair.Ryoma turn to them.

"Nobody allowed to go near my room.Stay there"Ryoma said with his still enraged expression and turn away to his room.Yuki and Kiyoko bowed to them as they followed Ryoma to his room.

Yukimura was about to walk to follow them but Fuji pulled his hand back.

"Dont Seii"Fuji said.Yukimura turn to him with his worried face.

"But Syuu-"he said but Fuji shook his head.

"Lets not angered Ryoma more.This is the first time I ever saw him that angry.Leave him for now.Let's wait here"he said as he lean against the railing.

Yukimura look up before leaning beside Fuji sighing.

"He's scary when he's mad"he said slowly.Fuji chuckled.

"He is.And the regulars said I'm the scariest"he said.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Ryoma threw his bag into his bed as he entered his small room.Soon,Yuki and Kiyoko walk in closing the door.He turn around glaring at them.

"Who sent the recording?"he asked coldly.Yuki and Kiyoko glance at each other.They knew what Ryoma was talking about.Kiyoko gulped as she raised her hand slightly.

"Why did you send it to the station?I thought I told you guys not to say anything about what I did in this house"Ryoma tried hard not to yell.

"I'm sorry,Ryoma-sama.We-I just thought the song was so good and will be a waste if it stay in this house"Kiyoko said with her head lowered down.

Ryoma close his eyes trying to calm down.

"Dont worry,Ryoma-sama.They wont know it's you"Yuki tried to reassured him.

"It's just a matter of time before they found out"Ryoma sigh.

"I guarantee nobody recognize your voice.Even the drivers didnt recognize it"Kiyoko said.

"Aa.And it was so popular these days.Looks like it's not only us who love your voice"Yuki added.Ryoma sighed once again before opening his eyes.

 _"Of course they didnt know it's me.If not,they wouldnt compliment the song in front of me"_ Ryoma thought as he recalled the driver talking about the song in the car earlier when the song was played and resulted in him hurried back home.

"You can go out now"he said.Yuki and Kiyoko look at each other.

"You're not mad anymore,right?"Yuki asked slowly.

"Hmmm.I have something to do anyway.I can't stay too long"he said sighing.Atobe will really kill him at this rate.Even worse if Oshitari joined him.

Yuki and Kiyoko nod and walk out.Ryoma followed a moment later after changing his clothes.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Fuji and Yukimura stood straight as they saw Yuki and Kiyoko walk out from Ryoma's room.The maids bowed at them.Ryoma appeared later with casual clothes.

"I'm going out"he said casually passing his boyfriends as if nothing had happened earlier.Yukimura pulled his arm back.

"Where are you going?"he asked.Ryoma turned to them.

"Dont bother"he said bored pulling his arm back.Both his boyfriend narrowed their eyes.

"You're going to Atobe's,aren't you?"Fuji said,his eyes opened.

"So what?Why ask if you've knew?"Ryoma resisted from rolling his eyes.

"Dont go"Yukimura suddenly said.Ryoma glared at him.

"I'm going"he said stubbornly.

"What are you doing there anyway for you to go there everyday?"Yukimura said again.

"None of your bussiness"Ryoma said looking away.Yukimura hold his fist tightly.His jaw clenched.

"Why dont you just told us?We have the right to know everything what you were doing as your boyfriends"Fuji said touching Yukimura's arm lightly to calm him down.

Ryoma tensed.

"Yeah right.Whatever"he mocked.A glint of pain flashed in his eyes before it disappeared as he turn to face his boyfriends.

"I never thought you guys would be interested in whatever I'm doing.You guys never bothered in whatever I did"he said staring at them.Both Fuji and Yukimura tensed.

"Ry-"Yukimura tried to speak but Ryoma beat him.

"And what are you guys doing at home now?Aren't you guys always out for your date at this time?"Ryoma said with his stare getting intense by words.

Yukimura and Fuji was speechless.Ryoma slowly smirk turning away.

"I'm going.I'll be back late so dont bother waiting for me"he said as he made his way to the door and went out.

Yukimura sat on the stair.

"What does he mean?Was he implying that the time we spent with him every night not enough?"he said clenching his fist.

"I dont know Seii.I'm never the best at reading him.I never able to read whatever he was thinking"Fuji said once again leaning against the railing.They fall into silence.

"Is he trying to cheat on us?"Yukimura suddenly said shocking Fuji.

"What are you talking about,Seii?I dont think Ryoma is that kind of person"Fuji quickly said making Yukimura sighed.

"Who knows,Syuu.I know Atobe loved Ryoma.So does some of the other Hyotei's regulars.A lot of people loved Ryoma,Syuu.You'll never knew whatever Ryoma was thinking"he said looking at his palm.

"And you knew our relationship didnt start with love"he continued slowly.

 _"I only knew he loved you before.Who knew how he felt now"_ he thought.

Fuji sigh.He knew the fact too well.He himself didnt knew what he felt to the younger boy but he certainly knew he cant let any of them go.

"Let's take some rest"he finally said and went into their room.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Ryoma came home a bit pass 10.He decided to take a shower before playing the piano for the night.

"Are they asleep?"he ask a maid who greeted him.

"I'm not so sure,Ryoma-sama.They didnt went out the room after dinner"the maid said and excused herself.Ryoma look up the master's room door as he walk up the stair.He decided to take a peek.

He slowly open the door and let his head in.

"You're back late"Fuji's voice shocked him.Fuji was leaning against the wall near the door with his arms folded.

"Emm"Ryoma answered opening the door wide enough for him to get through.His eyes roamed around and saw Yukimura was already asleep.

Fuji walk toward the bed and sat,patting beside him telling Ryoma to sit with him.Ryoma sigh audibly walking toward him.

"What are you doing at Atobe's,actually?"Fuji ask straight to the point without turning to Ryoma making Ryoma almost rolled his eyes.

"Bussiness"he simply said.Fuji turn to him.

"Exactly,what bussiness?"he asked again.His expression didnt changed,poker faced.

"I dont want to talk about this Syuu"Ryoma said sighing.

"Are you cheating on us?"Fuji ask again and Ryoma widened his eyes slightly before realization hit him.

 _"Of course they wouldnt have trust in me.They didnt love me as I do"_ he thought.

"It's late.Go to sleep,Syuu.I'm gonna take a shower first in my room"he said standing up without answering Fuji's question.However,Fuji misinterpret his actions.

"Ryoma,are you really ch-"Ryoma cut his words.

"You didnt knew me too well,Syuu if you think that way.Go to sleep.I'll be back later"he said and walk out from the room.He can see that Fuji was fighting the urge to sleep.

Fuji was going to stand up but suddenly he felt his body was too heavy to stand.He suddenly felt really sleepy after restlessly waited for Ryoma to get home.He sigh before laying at the centre of the bed leaving the side for Ryoma.

He tried to keep his eyes open but after a few minutes,a familiar lullaby song played.He finally gave in to the drowsiness.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The next morning ,it's went as usual without any words of the incident the day before.However,the same thing cannot be said at the afternoon practice when Hyotei and Rikkaidai went to Seigaku for practice.

Yukimura and Fuji set their eyes at Ryoma and Oshitari who stick together since the beginning of the practice.Sometimes,Atobe would join them but most of the time,it just them two.It was a wonder to them that Tezuka didnt assign Ryoma to any laps for slacking off.

"Ryoma!You promised me a game!"a shout forced them to look away.Kirihara was pouting because Ryoma still havent played with him yet.

"Later"Ryoma yelled back and back talking with Oshitari and Atobe who magically showed up near them.

"Hoi?Why are you calling Ochibi with his name,nya?"Kikumaru asked not far from Kirihara.Fuji and Yukimura was curious too.

"Why,because Ryoma is my _dear_ _darling_ friend,you neko-sempai"Kirihara sneered.

"I dont think Ochibi's boyfriends were happy with that"Kikumaru said running away.When Kirihara turn around,he was freaked out with the glare the duo sadist gave him.He quickly run away.

"Saa"Fuji said.

Finally,Ryoma stop talking with Oshitari and Atobe.He called for Kirihara who gleefully went into the court.The sadists duo watch as Kirihara playfully pat Ryoma's head making the shorter boy scowled.He swat Kirihara's hand and walk away to start their match.

Fuji and Yukimura intently watch the match before another scene caught their eyes.Atobe talking with Tezuka and Sanada before handing an envelope.

"Do you know what I think,Syuu?"Yukimura said looking back to Ryoma's match.

"There's too much secret we dont know"Fuji said playing with his racket.

"Aa"Yukimura said and they fell into silence.

After another hour of practice,practice finally finished.Kikumaru once again wanted to invite Ryoma to burgers but the boy wonder was already following Oshitari and Atobe.

Fuji and Yukimura was pissed because Ryoma didnt even told them he's going with them.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Fuji and Yukimura waited patiently at the living room for Ryoma to come home.It was half past six when the door opened and Ryoma went in.He look at them briefly before walking toward the stair.However,he was stopped by Fuji's voice.

"Ryoma,come here"Ryoma shuddered at the coldness in Fuji's voice.He went to sit in front of them.

"From Atobe's again?"Fuji asked with his eyes opened.Ryoma gulped and slowly nod.

"From today onward,we ban you from going to Atobe's place.Once again you step into Atobe's place,we're over"

 **I'm back..I'm terribly sorry for the late update..I'm conducting a big event at school so I'm really-really busy to write..I can only take some time to read on stories and write a small part of this chapter..**

 **Dont worry..I'm not going to abandon this story..I'm just taking a long time to update because of my pack schedule for this 1-2 month..**

 **And I'm stressed because I already have this strong urge to write another story.. TT.TT**

 **Hope you guys will wait patiently for the next chapter because I dont know when I'll get to update again..If I got time and didnt get writer blocks when I have the time to write,I'll update..But please bear with my pack schedule..**

 **And I'm also really sorry if this awaited update didnt meet your expectation..I'm terribly sorry..I'll try harder next time..**

 **Sorry for mistakes because I dont have the time to proofreading..There will be mistakes everywhere..I'll edit when I got time..**

 **Thank you for patiently waiting for me to update..Please review because review really are a moodbooster ..hahaha**

 **Read and Review..Thank you..**

 **Love,**

 ** _Ryoma'sBiased_**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"From today onward,we ban you from going to Atobe's place.Once again you step into Atobe's place,we're over"

Ryoma was speechless.He gaped at his boyfriends.

"Wh..What?"he stuttered.

"We're serious Ryoma"Yukimura said seriously.

"We dont want you to go to Atobe's place anymore.One step and we're over"he said again.Ryoma felt his anger surfacing.

"And who do you think you are?"he snarled glaring at them.

"Your boyfriends of course"Yukimura said unfazed by Ryoma's glare.Fuji sigh.

"Ryoma,please.Listen to us this time"he said looking at Ryoma.

"Have you ever listened to me?"Ryoma said gritting his teeth.

"Ryoma!You're drifting away and you're getting closer with the others!What do you think we felt?!"Yukimura snapped.

"Oh,so you guys can felt that way too?!That was unbelievable"Ryoma mocked.

"Ryoma!"Fuji lose his control and yelled.

"Have you guys ever consider my own feeling?Have you guys ever thought of my feelings when you guys was distancing from me?!Have you guys ever tried to understand my feelings?!!"Ryoma snapped back.

"You're the one who was distancing from us.You never let us to try to understand you"Fuji said.

"Why would I open up to those who never saw me?"Ryoma said trying hard surpressing his tears.

"That's your problem!You're not helping a bit to make our relationship work!You never tried to build understanding between us!"Yukimura yelled.

"Am I the only one?Have you guys ever tried doing it?!"Ryoma yelled back.

"We have no problem working on it!But you should knew it when we'd spend time together"this time Fuji spoke.He didnt even bother to hide his anger in his voice.

"Spending time?With you guys?Since when did we ever spend time together?"Ryoma mocked looking away.

"I really cant understand you,Ryoma.If you have no intention to make this relationship work,you should have said from the beginning"Yukimura said.His eyes hard.Ryoma turn back glaring at him.

"Oh?I'm very sure you're the one who threatened me to agree into this relationship!"he said shocking Fuji a bit but shrugged it to ask later.

"So,you never been serious about this relationship?"Fuji said with his tone lowered slightly.

"Did you ever love us?"he ask back.Ryoma glared.This time to both of them with tears threatening to fall.

"That should be my question.Did you guys ever love me?Did you guys even tried to love me?"he asked holding his fist.

"We-"Yukimura hesitated.

"See?You guys never love me!"Ryoma said.

"We're trying!"Fuji said.Ryoma stood up in fury.

"There's no use in trying.You'll never love me if you are still thinking about the past!"he said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"Yukimura cursed standing up too.

"No need to pretend!"Ryoma turn away trying to walk away but Fuji quickly hold his wrist.

"We're not done,Ryoma!"he hissed.

Ryoma turn back to them and harshly releasing Fuji's hold on his wrist.

"Then I'll tell you!You!You will never love me because since from the start you only use me as a replacement of buchou! Even myself realize you're still longing for buchou!"he said pointing at Fuji.Then he turn to Yukimura.

"And you!You will never love me because I was just a toy for you to play around.You use me to get Syuusuke!And you too still haven't get over Sanada!"he said and walk away.

Fuji and Yukimura tried to talk but Ryoma turn back to them with his tears finally gave in.

"I'm tired of being just a replacement and a toy.I have my own feeling too but you guys never tried to consider my own feeling.I dont think I can hold on any longer"he said and ran up to his room and slam the door shut.

Fuji and Yukimura stood frozen.After a while,Yukimura sigh slowly.

"I'm sorry,Syuu.But I need to be alone now to think rationally"he said and walk toward the entrance.

Fuji watched him going outside before making his way upstair.He knock on Ryoma's room.

"Ryoma"he called slowly but silence greeted him.He tried to turn the knob but it was locked.He open the top drawer beside the room but it turned out Ryoma had grabbed the spare keys.He sigh before knocking again.

"Ryoma,open the door.We need to talk"he said but honestly he didnt know what he's going to say.He waited a while.He was about to knock again when a piece of paper appear under the door.He pick it up and read the word which seems to be written in a hurry.

'LEAVE ME ALONE!I DONT WANT TO TALK TO ANY OF YOU!'

Fuji sigh.He crumpled the paper and knock again.

"We'll talk when you have calmed down"he said and walk to the other room.There's a lot of thing on his mind and it make him tired.He lay down on the bed and slowly sleep got him.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Fuji woke up when he felt stroke on his hair.He open his eyes and met with Yukimura's sad smile.

"Seii"he said sitting up.He glance at the clock.It was already half past 8.

"Did you just got back?Where have you been?"he ask seeing Yukimura still in his previous clothes.Yukimura nod.

"Umm.I just went to clear my mind"he answer.

"Do you want to have dinner?"he ask again.Fuji lean against him and shook his head.

"I dont have any appetite"he said and they lost in their own thought.

"Did Ryoma get out from his room yet?"Fuji said slowly.

"I dont know.His room was locked"Yukimura said sighing.

"You should take a shower first.I'll ask the maid to make some light food"he said and Fuji got up going to the bathroom.

Yukimura stand up and went out the room.He stop at the top of the stair and turn to look at Ryoma's room.He hesitated before walking toward the room.He raise his hand to knock but stop hesitating.He sigh again before turning away and went down to the kitchen.

"Can you prepare some simple dinner?"he ask one of the maid in charge of cooking.The maid nod and went to do her work.

"Just bring it upstair later"he said again and turn away.However,he stop again before turning back toward Kiyoko who was cleaning the dining room.

"Did Ryoma ever leave his room?"he ask.Kiyoko look up at him and hesitated a bit.

"I'm not very sure.I'm at the garden the whole evening"she said fidgeting slightly.Yukimura sigh.

"Tell me if he get out from his room"he said and walk away when Kiyoko nod.

After having simple dinner,both Fuji and Yukimura lay down on the bed side by side.

"Ne,Seii"Fuji called without removing his gaze from the ceiling.Yukimura glance at him slightly before staring at the ceiling too.

"Hmmm?"he hummed.

"About what Ryoma said before,about agreeing into the relationship"Fuji said slowly.Yukimura sigh.

"That's true.I did threatened him to agree when we asked.I was blinded with hatred because he was always in my way.Also,I'm just afraid to lose someone that I care again and I know you dont want to hurt Ryoma's feeling"he said.Silence.

"When did you meet him?I never saw you guys talked"Fuji said breaking the silence.

"The day before we asked him"Yukimura said closing his eyes.

"That's why both of you disappeared after practice"Fuji said more like a statement than question.Yukimura just hummed.He turned to Fuji when he felt him shift.He own eyes met with Fuji's blue eyes.

"Then,how do you feel now?Do you still hate him?"Fuji ask and Yukimura sigh adverting his eyes.

"No.I'm very sure I'm not now.Instead I'm growing really fond of him"he said.

"I see"Fuji said slowly looking away too.

"How about you?I'm not going to lie,that sometimes I also saw you still throwing glances to Tezuka"Yukimura said without looking at Fuji.

"You're the same with Sanada,isn't it?"Fuji said.Both of them fell silence at that.They can't deny because its the truth.

"It can't be helped.We've been pinning over them for a long time"Yukimura answered closing his eyes.

"Do you really didn't feel anything toward Ryoma,Syuu?"

"I dont know.I just know,I dont want to lose him"Fuji said closing his eyes too.

"We should talk with him again tomorrow.We dont have school tomorrow"Yukimura said and they silently made an agreement.Soon enough,both of them was already asleep.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The next morning,after doing their morning routine,both Yukimura and Fuji went to knock on Ryoma's room.But when there are no reply,they went down to have breakfast.

"Did Ryoma ask any of you to bring him food upstair?"Yukimura ask Kiyoko.

Kiyoko glance at Yuki who was fidgeting.

"No,Yukimura-sama"she said not looking up at Yukimura.

"Then,prepare some food and sent to his room later"he said and Kiyoko hesitantly nod.

Breakfast was unusually silent.After breakfast,Fuji and Yukimura went again to knock on Ryoma's room.

"Ryoma,we know you dont want to talk to us.But you have to eat"Fuji called.

"Ryoma,open the door"Yukimura tried to twist the knob but to no avail.

"What should we do?"Fuji sigh softly putting his forehead against the door.

"I dont know"Yukimura sigh too.Both of them turn around when a thud heard behind them.They was shocked when they saw Kiyoko and Yuki was kneeling on the floor with their head lowered.

"We're sorry,Yukimura-sama,Fuji-sama"both of them said.

"What are you guys doing?Why are you apologizing ?"Yukimura said with his eyes widened.The two maids bow even lower.

"We're sorry.Actually,Ryoma-sama left yesterday.We're so sorry.We tried to stop him but failed"Kiyoko said .Both Fuji and Yukimura widened their eyes.

"What?!"

"We're so sorry"the maids said again trembling.

"When did he leave?"Yukimura said holding his fist.

"About half an hour before you get home"Yuki said.

"Did he said where he's going?"Fuji said hurriedly.If only he didnt sleep after their argument,Ryoma wouldnt have left.

"No"the maids said and both Yukimura and Fuji rush to their bedroom to call Ryoma.Fuji was just about to take his phone when it rang.He quickly answered it without looking at the caller.However,his face fall when it was not the person he hoped it is.

"Tezuka"he greeted back and nod at Yukimura beside him.

"Fuji,I'm sure Yukimura is with you"Tezuka said and Fuji answered with a "Ah." .

"We'll be waiting for you guys at the coffee shop"Tezuka said and Fuji know who 'we' were.

"You see Tezuka.We have to do something now.We ca-"Fuji said but Tezuka cut him.

"It's about Echizen.We'll be waiting"he said and hang up.Fuji blinks looking at his phone.

"What is it Syuu?"Yukimura brought him back to reality.

"Tezuka want us to meet them.About Ryoma"he said and they hurried to the coffee shop.Once they were seated,both Tezuka and Sanada glared at them.

"We heard Echizen ran away from your house"Tezuka started.

Yukimura narrowed his eyes.They only knew it an hour ago and other people already knew it?

"Atobe told us.How he knew,I dont know"Sanada said as if knowing what Yukimura was thinking about.

Yukimura and Fuji kept quiet.Tezuka sigh.

"Really you guys.You've been together for months already.I thought you guys was getting along"he said.

"We are"Fuji said slowly.

"Then why did he ran away from home?Did you fight?"Tezuka said keeping his expression stoic.

"It was just small argument"

"About what?"

"Atobe"Yukimura simply said.

"About him going to Atobe?"Tezuka mentally face-palmed.Yukimura glared at him.

"You guys knew why he went there"he said and the duo stoic nod.

"I dont think you only fight about that.Echizen wouldn't ran away just because of that"Sanada said seriously.Both Fuji and Yukimura lowered their head.Fuji mumbled something.

"Sorry?"Tezuka ask.

"He said we didnt love him"Fuji said clearer again.There's a gleam in both the stoic's eyes.

"I want to know too.Did you really love him?"Tezuka pressed.

Fuji keep quiet.Being ask if he loves someone else by someone he had adore so much never cross his mind.

"Did you fight about the past again?"Sanada said.Silence.Sanada let out an audible sigh.

"You've been together for months now.I thought you guys have forgotten about us"he said.Yukimura glared at him.

"Do you think it was that easy?You know yourself that I've been pinning for you for a long time.Syuusuke was the same"he said.

"Then why did you guys date in the first place?Why did you guys bring Echizen in this?"Tezuka tried to control his voice.

"Because we're trying to move on!"Fuji said.

"Why bring Echizen in this?Obviously you guys never take in account about his own feelings.Did you guys ever told him you love him?or even just like him?Never!You guys never acknowledge him as your boyfriend in the first place"Sanada said.His tone raised slightly.Fortunately there were not that much people in the cafe and they were in a secluded corner.

"We never ignore him as our boyfriend.He himself never open up to us!"Yukimura said.

"Then stop being selfish and look beyond him!Look past your feeling on us and focus on him!Do you think it was easy to open up to someone he knows never love him?"

"He was being selfish himself!Why would he go to Atobe's place without telling us the reason?If he cared about our feelings,he should told us about it"Fuji said.

"He has his own secret.That was private reason"

"Its not a private reason if you guys know about it"

"It's Echizen's choice whether he want to tell or not"

"See.He's selfish.He never cared about our feeling"Yukimura look at Tezuka and Sanada hard.

"Then,have you guys ever thought about his feeling when you went out without him?Have you guys ever imagine how hurt it is to be in the same house with people he know never cared about him?Did you know how hurt he is when you guys ignored him for each other?"Sanada said looking at him equally hard.

"Then he should told us and stop being secretive"Fuji said.Tezuka sigh.

"Stop being so difficult.This is getting no where.If you guys dont love him,you guys should broke up with him"he said. _No matter how much he love you guys_ ,he thought.

"Br..broke up?"both Fuji and Yukimura was stunned.

"Yes.There are plenty of better person for him out there"Tezuka said.

"No!We're never going to broke up with him.He like it or not,I'm going to find him and drag him to the house.If I have to lock him then please I will"Yukimura said.Just imagining Ryoma with other people angered him.

"Then,do you guys love him?"Sanada asked.

"We-"Fuji and Yukimura glance at each other.

"Then,broke up with him"Sanada said again.Both Fuji and Yukimura turn to him.

"Why did you guys really insist we broke up with him?"Fuji said.

"Because you'll just going to hurt him more"Tezuka spoke.

"I really dont understand a bit.How are we hurting him if he himself didnt love us?"Fuji said.

"Did you guys really think he didnt love you?"

"He never told us"

"You guys were so dense.Do you really thought he would just date you guys easily?He's not that kind of person to just date anyone who ask him.Even if you threatened him"Tezuka said glaring at Yukimura.

"So he told you about it"Yukimura said slowly.

"We forced him"Tezuka said.Yukimura sigh.

"We shouldnt be the one who told you this but do you guys think you're the only one who was pinning over someone for a long time?"Sanada said.

"What do you mean?"Fuji said.

"Echizen.He too has loved someone for a long time too.He know how you guys felt"Tezuka said.

"Who?Who did he love?!"Yukimura said holding his fist.Tezuka and Sanada stared at them silently before answering.

"Both of you"

"Eh?"

Tezuka sigh for the nth time that day.

"You know we have been rejecting you guys countless time before,right.Do you know why we did it?"he said.

"Because you guys didnt love us and love someone else"Fuji said in a _what else_ tone.

"Because we know Echizen love you guys"Tezuka said without denying what Fuji said because it was true.

"Do you know how he felt without being able to convey his feelings?Do you know how he felt to see someone he love so much pinning over someone else?"Sanada continued.

"But how?Since when?"Yukimura ask.

"The national wasn't the first time he met you.He met you in the hospital where he treated his eyes after the match with Shinji.He saw when you broke down because of your illness"Tezuka said.

"Do you remember the flowers with card I said I found in front of your room?"Sanada ask and Yukimura nod.

"I was curious to who sent it so I arrive early one day and hid at the next room to yours.Echizen arrived with flowers in his hand and stop in front of your room.He just stood there before putting the flower at the bench near the door.That's when he smiled and said 'get well soon' and left.That was the day before you said you'll be doing the surgery"he continued.

"Dont lose hope and get well soon.Cheer up and everything will be better.I want to play you someday.We'll found out who the better player.Mada mada dane"Yukimura said softly.All three pair of eyes look at him.

"That's what written in the card.It was sent few times.I want to know if the person who sent it was a good player if he challenge me.That's why I agreed to do the surgery.I want to play him"he continued.

"And that's why I put Echizen in Single 1.Sanada told me all about that"Tezuka said.

"But when he saw how attached you're to me,he gave up and tried to move on"Sanada said again.

"And Fuji,you should know the way he looks at you since your match with him in the rain.But you never cared about your surrounding so you never look at him once"Tezuka said and Fuji lowered his head.

"You guys never see how much he loves you guys and you keep hurting his feelings.He suffered much more heartbreak than you guys because he cant even talk about his feelings"Tezuka said again.Sanada look out to the street.

"You guys would remember this place as the place where you got together right?"he said without looking away from the road outside.The other followed looking outside.

"This is where Echizen have the greatest heartbreak he ever felt.Standing there,watching his boyfriend cheating on him with someone he loves deeply too.Can you imagine how much he hurt?"Sanada said still looking at where Ryoma stood up watching his boyfriend cheated on him before.He remembered how pained his expression back then.He turn back to Fuji and Yukimura who already have their head lowered.

"Do you still want to hurt his feelings again?How much more heartbreak you're gonna give him?"he said.Fuji sobs.

"We're so sorry.I never knew he was hurt that bad.I tried hard not to hurt his feelings but unconciously I did it countless times"he said and Yukimura hold his hand.

"So please,if you dont love him,turn him down completely"Tezuka said uncharacteristically pleaded.

"No.I'm not going to let him go"Yukimura said with confidence in his voice.

"You're just going to hurt him more if you dont love him"Tezuka said but Yukimura shake his head.

"No.I'm afraid to admit it before but I love him.I'm really sure of myself"he said.

"How about Fuji?"Sanada said looking at Fuji who was still sobbing.

"I know Syuu loves him too.He's just afraid to admit it just as I do.We were afraid to admit it because we didnt know how Ryoma felt toward us"Yukimura said again confidently.Sanada and Tezuka sigh.

"Then,fix it before its too late"Tezuka said.

"But where should we find him?We dont really know where he usually go"Fuji said wiping his cheeks.

Tezuka put 2 piece of papers on the table and push it toward them.

"Come tonight if you want to fix your relationship"he said and Yukimura and Fuji take the paper.It was tickets.

"Violin and piano collaboration competition?What does it have to do with this?"Yukimura said.

"Just come and see"Sanada said and they stand up.

"Fix this problems or Echizen's cousin will never let you go"Tezuka said shouldering his bag.

"If you dont fix it by tonight,be ready to lose Echizen for real.Atobe would be more than happy to know he's single.Or we will take him"Sanada said and they walk away.

"What does he mean by taking him?"Fuji said still looking at the tickets.

"Because they loved Ryoma"Yukimura said.Fuji turn to him in shock.

"Why do you think they were so overprotective of Ryoma?"he continued.

"Then why?"Fuji ask in confusion.

"If it was you,dont you want to see the one you love happy with his love ones?They have each other now.They got together also because of Ryoma.They promised each other to protect Ryoma as his seniors"Yukimura said.

"Then,we should fix things up,right"Fuji said looking back at the tickets.

"Aa"

 **TBC** **First of all,I'm so sorry for the late update.I know a lot of you are angry at me right now.So I apologize once again.I'm so so so so sorry..It's not that I dont want to update.I tried..Believe me I tried..I tried to write but my mind just wouldnt coorporate with me..I have a terrible writer block this time..And to add to the fuel,I am in the middle of final exam..** **I know you guys had waited for a long time,so I tried to do my best to write it more exciting..I terribly sorry if it didnt get to your expectation..I'm so sorry..** **Actually I read other's stories to get the feeling to write an update but I cant grasp the feeling..It was hard to write when you have no idea to write..** **Lastly,I'm sorry again for the late update..I'm not abandoning it..You will see the end of it..I promise you..** **RnR ..**


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note:I've just realized there's some mistakes in the previous chapters..Thanks for the one who pointed it out..Please tell me again if there were mistakes in my stories..

 **CHAPTER 11**

When Fuji and Yukimura arrived at their house, they notice an envelope in front of the door. Yukimura pick it up and examined it looking for the sender and receiver but nothing written. It was just plain envelope.

"It was at the door of the house so surely it would be for us, right"Fuji said also looking at the envelope from behind. Yukimura nod and tear the side of it and take out two piece of paper.

"Isn't it the same as what Tezuka gave us?"he said showing the tickets to Fuji.

"It is. Who sent it?"Fuji wondered. Yukimura shrugged before opening the door.

"Well, we've got the ticket already"he said and nod at Kiyoko who greeted them. They continue walking to the stair before Yukimura stop and turn back to Kiyoko.

"Where's Yuki?"he ask her.

"She's at the back"the maid answered.

"She like to play piano right. Maybe you can accompany her to a violin and piano competition tonight"Yukimura said holding out the tickets from the envelope.

"We can go?"Kiyoko ask hesitantly taking the tickets.

"Yes. We've got extra two tickets. It would be a waste to throw it"Yukimura said smiling.

"Thank you, Yukimura-sama. We would be glad to go"Kiyoko said bowing before Yukimura and Fuji continued walking upstairs.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Yukimura and Fuji met up with Tezuka and Sanada in front of the theater hall where the competition was held.

"Are we waiting for someone?"Fuji ask when the duo stoic remain unmoving.

"Aa"Tezuka replied.

"Fujiko!You came"Fuji was glomped before he can even turn around.

"Eiji"he said smiling."What are you doing here?"

"To watch the competition of course"the redhead said.

Behind the redhead was some of Seigaku's regulars. Oishi, Momo and Inui.

"Everyone's here. Let's go. The other are already inside"Tezuka said and walk away which soon followed by the others.

"Atobe-san?"Oishi said surprised when they arrived at their seat. The rest of the Hyotei except Oshitari was there as well.

"What does Hyotei do here?"Kikumaru said looking over Oishi's shoulder.

"Yuushi was in the competition"Mukahi answered.

"Oh"realization come to the Seigaku's regulars.

"You didnt tell them?"Atobe glance at Tezuka but Tezuka just stared at him passively.

"We came because the ticket's free"Kikumaru said off-handedly. Atobe resisted from rolling his eyes.

"The competition will start soon"Sanada said and they quickly take their seat.

Fuji took his time looking around hoping he could find Ryoma.

 _"Tezuka told us to come if we want to meet Ryoma but I cant find him anywhere in this dark theater"_ he thought.

"Syuu, we'll search for Ryoma later. It's too dark to see anything"doing the same as Fuji, Yukimura said. Fuji sighed and turn to the front where the competition was starting.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"That was a amazing performance from third pair. Now we would like to introduce our next pair. This pair was something to say the least. Both were popular known as tennis player but they said that they play music instruments as a hobby. Let us welcome Oshitari Yuushi and his companion, Echizen Ryoma!"the MC said shocking the Seigaku's regulars plus Yukimura.

"That's Ochibi!"Kikumaru exclaimed pointing at Ryoma who entered the stage with Oshitari.

"Ii data"Inui tried to grab his notebook but realized that he cant see anything to write the data he got.

"Ryoma"Fuji almost gaped if his self-control are not intake. He felt Yukimura grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He turn to him and he can see his lover's wide eyes in the dark. He turn back in front as Ryoma took his seat in front of the piano.

With a nod from Oshitari, Ryoma close his eyes and start playing. The song they were playing was Butterfly Waltz by Brian Crain. Ryoma let his fingers dance on the piano's keys before Oshitari soon joined him with his violin.

Yukimura felt he was brought to different world as he watch how beautiful Ryoma looked while playing the piano. He look so peaceful and his head move slightly to the song. The hands that constantly played rough tennis gracefully dancing on the piano's keys. He felt the warm feeling filling his heart.

Fuji cant take his eyes off from Ryoma. He took in Ryoma's relaxed figure as he played. He can see how much the boy enjoyed playing the piano. He felt his chest tighten and his free hand sub-conciously grip the cloth where his chest was. He know he was melting seeing how beautiful Ryoma was. He know he need to win the boy again. This time he's ready to give his heart fully to both of his boyfriends.

When Oshitari and Ryoma's performance ended, Fuji tried his best not to rushed forward toward Ryoma. He can feel the hold Yukimura has on his hand. However his desire win.

"Not good. I need to talk to Ryoma now"he said start to stand up.

"Calm down. He wont ran away. I told Oshitari to told him to stay until the end" Atobe said in front of him.

"But-"

"If you went there now, he will ran away for sure" Atobe said again making Fuji slumped in his seat.

"He's right, Syuu. Me too also want to meet Ryoma now but let's do this properly. I don't want Ryoma to hate us any further" Yukimura said. Fuji turn to him and nod.

"But, how did Ochibi end up playing with Oshitari? How did he know Ochibi can play the piano? " Kikumaru asked.

"I look up his background while in America"Atobe said remembering the day they asked Ryoma to play the piano with Oshitari.

 **Flashback**

 _"Forget that. Oshitari want to ask you something"he said and Ryoma turn to the blue-haired_ _man. Oshitari glance at Atobe and cleared his throat._

 _"You see Echizen, I want to ask if you can be my companion in a violin and piano collaboration competition" he said. Ryoma narrowed his eyes._

 _"I dont play any of those instrument" he said._

 _"Ahn? Do I need to show you the proof?"Atobe flip his hair. Ryoma raised his eyebrows. Atobe smirk._

 _"I know you play the piano"he said. Ryoma glared at him._

 _"That's just for fun. Doesn't mean I play it fluently "he look away. Sanada and Tezuka just look at each other blankly while Oshitari stare at Ryoma expectedly ._

 _"Do I need to list down all the competition you've entered and your achievements while in America?"Atobe said and Ryoma hufted. Atobe smirk knowing he'd won._

 _"That was my privacy you'd invaded" Ryoma said._

 _"Who cares" Atobe said twirling his hair._

 _"So, will you be my companion?"Oshitari said ._

 _"Doesn't Ohtori-sempai play piano too?"Ryoma said turning at them._

 _"He's still learning and he said he still doesn't have the courage to enter any competition"Oshitari replied._

 _"Anyone else know I can play the piano?"Ryoma ask folding his arms._

 _"Just us for now" Atobe said pointing his head toward Sanada and Tezuka who sat quietly behind Ryoma. Ryoma sigh._

 _"I dont want anyone else know" he said._

 _"For now. They'll know when the competition held" Atobe said._

 _"Dont worry. I take care of the other. You just have to play"Atobe said. Ryoma glared at him._

 _"I expected that much if you went as far as to check my background" he said._

 _"So you will join me right?" Oshitari said and Ryoma sigh._

 _"Fine"he said and the usually expressionless man smiled . He took Ryoma's right hand shaking it vigorously._

 _"Thank you. That means a lot" he said and Ryoma wave his left hand._

 _"Hai hai"he said._

 **Flashback end**

"So, he went to your place-"Yukimura stop.

"Yes, to practice. I cant have them slacking practice when I sponsored their entrance fee" Atobe said never looking at them.

Yukimura turn to Fuji gripping his hand tighter.

"So, I don't care how or what you're gonna do. The brat had suffered enough. Fix it or I'm gonna take him for sure this time" Atobe said again. Kabaji beside him was silent and Fuji was thankful for it. If it was Kikumaru, he would have made a ruckus.

"We will"they said confidently.

All the contestants had performed and only still had the result to wait.

"As we waiting for the result, we had prepared a performance. He was popular these day. I'm sure all of you had at least heard this song, right?"the MC said and a song was played.

"Ah, this song"Fuji said remembering the song they heard in the radio.

"This is the song with the unknown singer, isn't it?" he heard Kikumaru said a few seat away on his right. Not to mention the sequel of girls around him.

"It was really popular" Mukahi said next.

"I see everyone know the song"the MC said laughing.

"We manage to get a hold with the singer. Well, he's the one who came to us but it was really a surprise I dare say. Everyone know him of course, but not his talent in other field of work. We've investigate his background and turn out he was at some point called the music prodigy back in America. How he manage to hide his identity is a wonder but I guess it must have to do with his popularity as a tennis player" the MC said again laughing a little. The tennis players all narrowed their eyes.

"Witout wasting any time, lets invite the mysterious singer, Echizen Ryoma!"

TBC

 **Guys, sorry for the late update. I was caught up in my sister's anime fever. I got caught in One Piece,Game is Life and Eyeshield21. Just imagine how much episodes of them all together. Then,I have to read the manga too. A lot of my time wasted in them.**

 **Then,I got a new phone and the rough work I write in my old phone gone and I have to write it back. Dont worry. The story gonna end soon. Maybe one more chapter the least. Or two .I'll see to it later.**

 **Sorry if there's typo. I still didn't get used to my new phone yet.**

 **Sorry it was short..**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"Witout wasting any time, lets invite the mysterious singer, Echizen Ryoma!"

All the tennis players gaped at the stage except those who are well composed. Ryoma still in his earlier outfit, which is a suit, went to the stage and bowed before walk to the piano.

"I got so much data on Echizen in just a night"Inui murmured ready to take note but frowned when he cant see anything in the dark.

Fuji and Yukimura squeeze each other's hand as soft music heard as Ryoma start playing the piano.

Is this love?

Why does it hurt?

There's love in my heart

There's also pain in my heart

Soon Ryoma's sorrowful voice echoed in the whole theater hall.

What is love?

Pure love?

Sincere love?

True love?

Once again, Fuji clench his chest. His eyes start to feel wet.

I want to believe

But no!

It's too painful

It's too fake

Yukimura felt the pang of guilt in his chest. Ryoma had sincerely loved them despite the bad treatment they gave him.

Is this love?

Why does it hurt?

There's love in my heart

There's also pain in my heart

Yukimura turn to his left when he heard sobs. Fuji had his head lowered and the sobs came from him.

"Syuu?" he called.

"Sorry, I can't hold my tears anymore. It's hurts" Fuji whispered.

Yukimura know what he means. His thumb comfortingly draw circles on the back of Fuji's hand.

Tried to let it go

Tried to forget it

Tried to ignore it

But deep inside said no

-

Is this love?

Why does it hurt?

There's love in my heart

There's also pain in my heart

-

Why can't it go?

Why can't it leave?

-

Tired of lies

Tired of pain

Tired of

this kind of love

-

Is this love?

Why does it hurt?

There's love in my heart

There's also pain in my heart

-

Fuji laugh bitterly slowly. Yukimura turn to him again.

"Don't you think that our kitten are so talented, Seii? I cant believe there's a lot about Ryoma that we don't know" he said with his tears still flowing down his cheeks.

"Yes he is. Looks like we'll have to get to know him better after this" Yukimura said smiling lightly watching as Ryoma finished playing.

The MC appeared on the stage again and stop Ryoma from leaving the stage.

"Excuse me, Echizen-kun. But I would like to ask a few things" the Mc said. Ryoma shrugged and stay on the stage.

"First of all, what inspire you to write the song?"

"Surely the sender have said it, right?"Ryoma said in monotone.

"Oh yes. But, we would like to know the story behind the song from you"the MC ask.

"No comment"Ryoma said and bowed before leaving the stage.

"Ah, looks like we didn't manage to get the truth out from the singer itself" the MC said laughing awkwardly. There was some grumble heard from the audiences.

"By the way, I've got the result. For those who dont know, the pair who got first place will also get scholarship to study in a famous school of art in America for 5 years"

"I didn't know about this"Atobe said. It was clear he was shocked.

"What if Echizen and Oshitari won? They will leave?"Momo asked.

"No way. Ochibi can't go"Kikumaru said.

"That's it if they win" Hiyoshi said.

"They likely will win"Inui said.

"Their play is beautiful" Jirou agreed too.

"I thought you sleep the entire time, sempai" Ohtori said beside Jirou.

"Kabaji woke me up twice" the narcolepsy said.

The MC start calling for the third and second place. When Oshitari-Ryoma pair are not called, Fuji and Yukimura start to panic. They were likely will be in the first place. Which means, they won the scholarship. And that worried them.

"I'm sure everyone know who won the first place. Let's invite the pair who won the first place, Oshitari Yuushi and Echizen Ryoma!"the MC announced and claps heard as Oshitari and Ryoma walk to the stage.

"They won! Banzai!" Kikumaru cheered.

"Eiji-sempai, Echizen might leave" Momo said making the red-head slumped on his seat.

"I forgot. Uso!"he said.

"I dont believe they would leave tennis for music" Inui tried reasoning.

Fuji and Yukimura hope the truth in Inui's words. Furthermore, Ryoma love tennis more than anything. There's no way he would leave tennis.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The Seigaku and Hyotei's regulars went to the outside of the waiting room when the event finished. They saw Oshitari was talking to a middle-aged man in a suit in front of the room. The man then smile before nodding and leaving.

"Oh, you're here" the blue-haired man said.

"Who's that?"Atobe asked.

"The one who sponsored the scholarship"Oshitari said.

"Where's Ryoma?"Yukimura ask slightly hurriedly. Oshitari turn to him looking a bit apologetic.

"Sorry. I didn't manage to hold him back. He left right after he talked to the man before"he said. Fuji's and Yukimura's face fell.

"Ne Yuushi, you wont go right?" Mukahi asked. Oshitari push his glass up.

"I've decided to go"he said shocking the Hyotei's regulars. Except the king and his bodyguard of course.

"Who will be my double partner then?"Mukahi said depressed. Oshitari smirk.

"After I finish high school"he continued.

"Yatta!" Mukahi laughed relieved.

"How about Ochibi?"Kikumaru asked.

"He wouldn't leave tennis for music right?"Momo said.

"Actually, the school are not entirely an art school. It's just more famous in art. There are other department in there and sport is one of it. I heard Echizen asked the man if he could continue playing tennis there and the man said he could"Oshitari said.

"And?"Inui was already scribbling in his notebook.

"And Echizen decided to go"Oshitari said.

"He'll go after he finish high school too right?"Kikumaru asked hopefully and Fuji with Yukimura hoped the same. Oshitari fix his glass again.

"Echizen is still in his first year of high school"he trailed.

"Right? So, he'll finish it first "Momo said.

"So, he decided to continue his high school there rather than wasting his time to finish high school here and another 5 years there"Oshitari finished.

"That make sense" Inui muttered and get a glare from Fuji and Yukimura. He immediately focused on his notes.

"No. Ochibi "Kikumaru wailed.

"It doesn't change anything, Kikumaru. It's our last year in high school too. You won't see Echizen in high school either"Tezuka said.

"Demo, America are so far away"Momo joined Kikumaru.

"Do you know when he'll leave?" Oishi asked later.

"I'm not really sure but I think I heard tomorrow or the day after tomorrow"Oshitari said.

"The day after tomorrow made more sense" Inui said.

"Fu-"Kikumaru turn to Fuji and Yukimura but didn't find them.

"If you're looking for Fuji and Yukimura, they just run out just now" Shishido said.

Atobe sighed.

"One after another happened. Ore-sama is tired. Let's go, Kabaji"he said walking away.

"Usu" Kabaji followed him.

Soon, the place was already deserted of Hyotei and Seigaku's regular.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Fuji and Yukimura arrived at the Echizen residence almost midnight. Fuji was about to ring the bell when it suddenly opened revealing Nanako.

"I figured you would come. Obaa-san and oji-san are already asleep so ringing the bell won't do" she said slowly but her eyes are cold. Contrast with her usual gentle look.

"Nanako-san,we-"Yukimura start to speak but Nanako cut him.

"If you're looking for Ryoma, he's already asleep. He just got home so he was tired and went straight to sleep"she said.

"But, we want to talk to him"Fuji said slowly.

"You hurt him. What else do you want?"Nanako said.

"We want to apologize"Yukimura said next.

"You've hurt him countless times"Nanako attack again.

"We know. So, we want to apologize" Fuji said.

"Do you think apologies is enough?"Nanako said again.

"We know it's not enough"Fuji said again slowly lowering his head.

"So?"Nanako pushed.

"That's why we want to talk to him. To clear all this"Yukimura said not daring to look into Nanako's piercing eyes.

"Why would you?"Nanako ask.

"Because we have too"Yukimura whispered. Nanako fold her arms.

"You don't love him, isn't it?"she said and both Fuji and Yukimura lift their head up.

"That's not true. We love him"Fuji said confidently.

"Hmm?"Nanako said unbelieving.

"We know we're late in realizing it but we really love Ryoma. So we need to clear all misunderstanding and apologize to him"Yukimura continue.

"You know he's leaving right"Nanako ask.

"We know. That's why we have to talk to him"Fuji said.

Nanako sighed unfolding her arms.

"Come again tomorrow. Ryoma haven't slept since he come yesterday so I don't want to wake him up" she said start to walk in.

"But-"

"He said he'll leave on Tuesday. You can talk to him tomorrow"Nanako said and close the door leaving Fuji and Yukimura blinking.

"She's giving us chance isn't it?"Yukimura said.

"Looks like it. Might be our last chance"Fuji replied.

"Let's go. We have to prepare to talk to Ryoma tomorrow"Yukimura said and they went into the car and drive away.

TBC

 **I've decided to split it to another chapter *smile*. Sorry, I actually planned to end it with this update but it would be too long.**

 **Also, sorry for the late update. I was hospitalized about a month ago (I caught some disease) and just got out not long ago. Then, I've to prepare for my new term (when I just recovered too). So, I couldn't update earlier.**

 **Hope you guys like it. (I think my grammar was getting worse)**


	13. Chapter 13-Final

**The final chapter is here.. Sorry for the lateness..**

" **words** "-spoken in English

 **CHAPTER 13**

Ryoma was laying on his stomach with his eyes closed on his bed when Nanako went in into his room.

"Ryoma-san, me and obaa-san are going to the mall and ojii-san are at the temple" she said and Ryoma just hummed not bothering to lift his head or simply opening his eyes.

"And you got guests. I'll let them into your room"she said again and Ryoma once again just hummed. Nanako then went out and Ryoma continue to doze off. He can faintly heard footsteps outside his room and the door soon opened. He do realize that whoever his guests were are already in his room but he does no effort to wake up.

He silently waited for the guest to talk but it never come. The silence continued for a whole 10 minutes until he can't ignore it anymore.

"Ne, whoever you are, if you don't have anything important to say then I suggest you leave"he said not bothering his rude words.

"I'm tired and I want to sleep"he continued still with his eyes closed and facing the wall.

Suddenly, the bed dipped as he felt someone sitting on it. He then felt fingers stroking his hair slowly. He opened his eyes slowly as a tick appeared on his forehead.

"Oi, what do yo-"he said as he turn his head but stopped when he saw who it was.

"Morning Ryoma" Yukimura said smiling sitting on Ryoma's study chair. Fuji smiled sitting on the bed with his hand still stroking Ryoma's hair.

Ryoma stared at them for a while before turning away again.

"What do you want? I don't have anything to do with you guys anymore" he said in a monotone. He can felt Fuji's movements halted a second before it resumed.

"Won't you look at us?" Yukimura asked. Ryoma stayed the same.

Fuji stop stroking his hair and settled his hand on Ryoma's back.

"Ryoma"he called.

"Just spit it out. What do you want?" Ryoma said harshly.

"Why don't you get up first"Yukimura said calmly.

"Just say it and leave" Ryoma said again. Both Fuji and Yukimura look at each other before sighing slowly.

"Ryoma-" Fuji tried to talk but was cut off by Ryoma.

"Haven't you have enough already? I'm already too tired of all this. Just end this and leave" Ryoma said and the duo can hear his voice cracked slightly and his body shake slightly.

"Ryoma, please. We're so sorry for making you like this"Fuji said with his smile dropped and his eyes opened and settled on the body on the bed. Yukimura stood up and went kneeling beside the bed.

"Why won't you look at us? Do you really hate us?" he said looking at Ryoma sadly.

Ryoma gripped on the pillow tightly.

"We know we're so in the wrong and we apologize on that. If we could turn back time, we would never do it again. We would change everything so we would never hurt you" Fuji said patting Ryoma's back slightly.

"Just.. Please, leave me alone" finally Ryoma broke again pushing his face hardly on the pillow.

Fuji let his tears fell from his eyes as he wrap his arms around Ryoma's waist and buried his face onto Ryoma's back hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry. You were really hurting, aren't you? We're really sorry. But please let us heal it. Please let us love you as how you loved us" he said wetting Ryoma's back with his tears.

Yukimura gently pull one of Ryoma's hand from gripping the pillow and intertwine it with his own. He let the other hand strokes Ryoma's hair fondly.

"You must be thinking that it's all lies but it's not. We're seriously want to start all over again"he said placing kisses on Ryoma's hand.

"It hurt when you won't even look at us anymore. We admit we're a jerk for hurting you so much like that. You can punish us however you want but please don't push us away"he continued starting to tear up too and his tears fell on Ryoma's hand.

"It hurts" finally Ryoma voice out. His voice was hoarse and it was obvious he was trying to suppress his sobbing from being heard.

"We know"both Fuji and Yukimura said.

"I... I don't wanna go through that again"Ryoma continued. Yukimura could feel Ryoma squeezing his hand tightly while Fuji could feel Ryoma's body tensing.

"Ryoma?"Fuji said as he get up.

"I don't want to get hurt again. I might break" Ryoma said again.

Fuji and Yukimura look at each other again before Fuji suddenly lift Ryoma into sitting. It didn't take much energy since Ryoma was still the smallest compared to them. Yukimura shift a bit to let Ryoma's leg hanging on the bed.

Ryoma was having his head lowered and his tears was still dripping on his hand on his lap.

Yukimura get up from the floor and sat on the bed on the other side of Ryoma. He quickly hug Ryoma tightly on the same time as Fuji did.

"If you give us another chance"Yukimura started.

"We promise, we would never hurt you ever again"Fuji continued.

"We will do anything to get another chance to be with you"

"So, please give us another chance"

"I.."Ryoma trailed.

"You can even hit us as much as you want for that chance" Yukimura said.

"We don't want to lose you" Fuji ended.

"Was that arranged?" come Ryoma's voice.

"We spent all night practicing"Fuji said unconsciously replied.

"Baka" a small laugh from Ryoma make the other two lift their head up. Ryoma wipe his tears from his face.

"I just need to hear a phrase"he said not looking up.

Fuji and Yukimura look at each other before their face brighten up.

"We love you, Ryoma"they practically yelled tackling the boy on the bed.

Once again Ryoma's tears flow down. The older two look at his worriedly.

"Ryo?"

"Arigato"he said as a happy smile appear on his face.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"You're really going"Fuji said tugging on Ryoma's sleeve.

"Aa"Ryoma simply said. The older pouted while Yukimura just laugh softly.

"Here I thought you wouldn't go after we settled all our problems"he said next.

"Consider this as your punishment"Ryoma said tugging his cap down before went talking to his family.

"Be careful, Ryoma. We'll visit you when we have time. Behave at the dorm and school and call us if you need anything" Rinko said.

"I will"Ryoma said smiling.

"Maybe you can look for a girl-"Nanjiroh was cut off when Fuji and Yukimura glared at him.

"I'm just kidding"he wave at them before turning back to Ryoma.

"Take care, Ryoma. Should papa go with you?"he said grinning suspiciously.

"What did you say, Nanjiroh?"Rinko pulled her husband's ear.

"I'm just kidding, Rinko-chan"the monk cried out. Nanako laugh at them before looking at Ryoma.

"Take care, Ryoma-san"she said smiling.

"Arigato, Nanako. You've always been there for me"Ryoma said smiling at his cousin.

"I'll make sure your boyfriends behave"the girl laugh softly.

"Nanako-san"the said boyfriends trailed while Ryoma just smirk before turning to them.

"I'm going"he said looking up at them. Fuji and Yukimura went to hug him together.

"We'll miss you"Yukimura said after they let go.

Ryoma smiled at them softly.

"Me too"he said before turning around.

"Don't forget to call, Ryoma"Rinko said waving at Ryoma. Ryoma just wave back at them before walking away for real.

"He's gone"Fuji said slowly. Yukimura put his arm around his shoulder.

"Ne, you're gonna finish your high school in a few months, right" Nanako asked beside them. Both of them look at her. The Echizen couple was already walking away.

"Yes"Fuji replied.

"Have you considered what you're gonna do after that?" Nanako asked agaagain with a manipulative smile.

Fuji and Yukimura look at each other confused before turning back to the smiling girl.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

 _Few months later,_

Ryoma was laying under a tree taking a nap during tennis practice when someone called his name.

" **Ryoma**!" the person shouted running to him. Ryoma opened his eyes looking the culprit that disturbed his nap.

" **What now Michael**?"he ask sitting up yawning and wear his cap.

" **Captain was looking for you** "the person, Michael, said breathing hard.

" **I thought today was the registration day for new student?** "Ryoma said standing up.

" **Yes, but there are Japanese students who registered. So, captain thought that it's better if you're the one who help them** "Michael lean against the tree trying to even out his breathing.

" **Aaaa** "Ryoma nod in understanding before walking away.

" _It must be Oshitari-sempai_ " he thought.

He fixed his cap as he turn the last corner to the registration table. He look up when he neared the place. His eyes widened looking who was in front of him.

" **Ryoma, you're here. I would like for you to assist these Japanese students** " the captain said as Ryoma stop in front of them.

"What are you doing here?"he ask in Japanese language surprised.

"Saa. You wound us Ryoma. It was as if you don't want us to be here" the person said. The other members watch them in confusion since they don't understand Japanese.

" Seriously, Syuu, Seii" Ryoma sighed.

Fuji and Yukimura laugh slowly while Oshitari sighed beside them.

"Let's talk somewhere"Ryoma said as he tug his boyfriends's hands.

" **We'll be back later, captain** "he said while Fuji and Yukimura just smile at them.

Ryoma released the hands he's holding before turning around.

"Explain this to me. Why didn't I know about this?"he said folding his arms. Just last night he was on call with them and they were in front of him now.

"Well, a surprise?"Yukimura said. Ryoma sighed.

"What are you taking? Don't tell me sport" he said.

"I'm taking photography while Seii was taking painting"Fuji said.

"I understand you're taking photography, but Seii, painting? Since when did you like painting?"Ryoma said leaning on the wall. He had dragged them to a secluded corner.

"I'm good in it you know. I just never show it as I focused on tennis"Yukimura smiled.

"Seriously, you guys" Ryoma sighed unfolding his arms. Fuji laugh softly before pulling Ryoma toward them and they both hugged him.

"We missed you, Ryo" he said softly. Ryoma smiled before putting his arms around his boyfriends.

"I miss you guys too"he said.

"Still, you should have told me"he continued.

Yukimura laugh.

"Actually, it was Nanako-san's idea"he said ruffling Ryoma's hair.

Ryoma pouted again.

"She didn't say anything either"he said.

"We're here now" Fuji said looking at Ryoma fondly.

Ryoma look at them both before went on his tip toes and peck both his boyfriends on the lips.

"Thank you"he said smiling softly.

 ** _The end_**

 **Finally, ended.**

 **Well sorry it's too late. I'm not the type who just go to class, back to class, do homeworks and sleep you know. I'm an active student. I was active in taking part in performances and competitions. And my major are nothing related to singing and dancing. So I'm too busy. Especially, this 3-4 months. I have many performances and competitions to prepare for. Then, there's assignment and field trip too.**

 **I've got the rough idea for my next story but I won't start on it until I'm free from all of the above.**

 **Hope you guys can wait for 2-3 month. Sorry guys ..**


End file.
